Brumes
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Fic fin saison 8 début saison 9. Des prêcheurs sont apparus sur une planète. mais...surprise !


Aurélia

Novembre 2006

Fic n° 73

BRUMES

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient pas,

Saison : fin de la 8, et début de la 9.

Genre : Aventure, romance (légère  )

Avertissement : Cette fic commencée en octobre 2005 a été très longue à écrire. Elle fut écrire dans la douleur, laissée, reprise et délaissée encore plus, jusqu'à ce que CLD me donne l'idée qui allait la sauver. L'idée du départ était de Cheyenne que je remercie. Naturellement après je me suis un peu éloignée du thème d'origine.

Résumé : Une planète est visitée par des prêcheurs

Remerciements : Nemesis, Nanoo, CLD, Truk, Bibiche qui m'ont aidée à relire cette fic, à préciser certains points , et permis d'aller au bout. Je dois reconnaître que sans elles, j'aurai laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Bonne lecture.

Il gisait sur le dos, les bras en croix. Sa souffrance était indicible. Des papillons noirs voletaient devant ses yeux, réalité ou reflet de son délire ? Il ne le savait pas. La terre spongieuse de tant de pluie lui faisait une couche moelleuse. Il s'y enfonçait n'arrivant pas à émerger. Seule la douleur était pour lui réalité.

Une douleur aiguë à la limite du supportable.

La pluie recommençait à tomber, elle lavait sur son corps le sang séché, de nombreuses blessures. Un brouillard l'enveloppa et la souffrance recula telle une bête hideuse qu'il aurait réussi à dompter. Mais avec la fin de la souffrance c'était le début d'une longue agonie qui commençait. Seul au milieu de nulle part il lui restait suffisamment de conscience pour réaliser que sa vie se terminerait sans doute ici. La vie, la lumière avaient disparu pour lui, le gouffre des ténèbres s'ouvrait à ses pieds, il y plongea.

_Labo de Daniel _

_-Vous faites vos emplettes sur Internet, Daniel ? ironisa O'Neill appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte. _

_Il signa la feuille que lui tendait Siler._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! fit Daniel en entrant dans son bureau. _

_La pièce était remplie de cartons débordants d'objets d'art, jusque sur le bureau en un fouillis indescriptible._

_-Vous devriez faire un peu de ménage répliqua Teal'c calmement._

_-Catherine devait me laisser quelques artéfacts, mais il y en a des centaines ! balbutia Daniel sous le coup de l'émotion. _

_-Et ça vous étonne ! si j'en juge par la quantité elle devait vous tenir en haute estime._

_Le jeune archéologue jeta un regard avide sur tous les trésors entassés là devant lui._

_-J'en ai pour des jours à ranger tout ça ! fit-il en poussant un soupir plutôt ravi… Il y a de vrais trésors là dedans ! _

_-je vais vous aider dit Tea'lc _

_-Moi aussi, ajouta Sam. Mon général si vous le permettez, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment._

_-Mais allez-y Carter, il est vrai que sans Anubis et les Réplicateurs, on va s'ennuyer ici. Allez, amusez-vous bien les enfants ! et tenez moi au courant, déclara t-il en quittant la pièce._

_Dans la soirée, Jack revint aux nouvelles _

_-Vous êtes toujours là ? vous avez vu l'heure ? _

_-On a presque fini, Jack, il reste une dizaine de cartons._

_-Je ne vous demande pas s'il y des choses intéressantes, vu votre air béat ! _

_Daniel ne releva pas la pique, il tenait dans les mains ce qui ressemblait plus à un objet futuriste qu'à un artéfact du passé. C'était rond et plat et entouré d'une bande de métal agrémentée de picots._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea le général._

_-Aucune idée, je verrai ça plus tard dit Daniel en le reposant sur la table. _

_A ce moment la lumière s'éteignit quelques secondes. _

_-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

Jack bondit vers le téléphone :

-Siler !

-Je ne sais pas mon général, nous avons eu une coupure de courant. Mais tout est revenu à la normale.

-Faites un diagnostic de tout le système.

-A vos ordres

-Carter ?

-Oui, mon général je vais aider Siler.

Planète P7V132

La porte s'ouvrit en une longue flaque jaillissante et un homme étrange en sortit.

Il resta un instant en haut des marches, immobile contemplant les personnes qui avaient cessé leur activité pour se regrouper à proximité de la porte.

Il était revêtu d'une longue robe de lin beige, ses yeux saillants semblaient briller comme des éclats de verre bleuté. Sur son visage d'étranges marques comme autant de signes rituels. Au bout de son long bâton sur lequel il semblait s'appuyer une lumière bleue brillait doucement et attirait le regard.

Il se tenait immobile, seules ses lèvres bougeaient tandis qu'il lisait dans un livre grand ouvert qu'il tenait de l'autre main.

Marouk, le chef du village fit un signe, levant la main pour empêcher les villageois d'avancer.

Il s'approcha de l'homme étrange et l'interpella.

-Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire ici ?

-Peu importe mon nom, je suis un prêcheur, dit l'homme. Ceux que je représente sont tout puissants.

-Et de la part de qui venez-vous ? insista le chef.

L'homme répondit par une autre question :

-Connaissez vous le Livre des Origines ?

-Non dit Marouk.

-Venez, approchez dit-il à la foule qui était restée en retrait, venez, n'ayez pas peur. Je vais vous apprendre. Maintenant vous n'aurez plus jamais peur, les Ori s'occuperont de vous et vous recevrez la félicité éternelle.

Loués soient les Ori !

-Restez où vous êtes dit Marouk ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Nous sommes heureux et vénérons Gwydion

-C'est un faux dieu. Le temps est venu où les faux dieux seront démasqués, seuls vivront les Ori et ceux qui les adorent. Les autres mourront. Louez soient les Ori ! Ils sont tout puissants.

La voix du prêcheur s'élevait et s'abaissait tour à tour, il prêchait la grandeur des Ori et faisait frissonner les villageois, non tant par la dureté de ses propos que par l'étrange hypnotisme qui se dégageait de sa voix monocorde et de toute sa personne.

Un silence de plomb pesait sur la campagne tandis qu'il lança un dernier

-Loués soient les Ori.

La porte se rouvrit toute seule, et l'homme disparut laissant derrière lui un malaise inquiétant.

Petit à petit les habitants retrouvèrent la parole. Mais qui était cet homme, que voulait-il ? Etait-il dangereux ? Et ces Ori que voulaient-ils ? Autant de questions qui resteraient un moment sans réponse. Marouk ne savait pas.

Il se retira dans sa maison et sortit un petit dispositif qu'il enclencha. Un fin rayon jaillit et se dirigea vers le ciel.

Marouk se coucha serein, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Les secours viendraient et le prêcheur serait vaincu, il en était sûr.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain bureau du général Landry.

Le général Landry jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la feuille sur son bureau. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes, mais c'était très inquiétant. Les prêcheurs allaient de planètes en planètes semer la bonne parole. Il y en avait déjà dans toute la galaxie. Ils procédaient toujours de la même façon. Une première visite puis selon l'accueil reçu, la deuxième visite pouvait être différente, plus persuasive en cas de rejet de la population.

-Walter ! appela t-il

-Mon général.

-Appelez le général O'Neill à Washington.

Quelques instants plus tard.

-Jack ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et le SGC il tient toujours debout ?

-Peut être pas pour longtemps dit Landry d'un air très sérieux, en fait je suis assez inquiet. Les Ori se répandent dans toute la galaxie comme une nuée de sauterelles dans les champs.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Oui, j'essaie d'avoir le président depuis deux jours, il est injoignable.

-Oui répondit Jack, c'est un homme très occupé.

-Tu pourrais peut être lui parler ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se rende compte de la gravité de la situation. Depuis que nous avons reçu la visite de ce prêcheur, j'avoue que je suis dans l'expectative.

-Ok Hank, je m'en occupe. Et le petit nouveau ? il s'en tire bien ?

-Mitchell ? Oui il prend ses marques doucement. Il a déjà fait plusieurs missions et c'est un excellent élément.

-Naturellement que c'en est un ! je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sans cela dit O'Neill en riant. Et tout le monde va bien là-bas ?

-Oui, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir envoyé le colonel Carter.

-Ah oui, Carter elle te sera bientôt indispensable si ce n'est déjà fait, dit-il avec comme une nuance de regret dans la voix.

-Elle connaît la porte comme personne, dit Landry sans remarquer le ton de Jack. Grâce à elle nous avons déjà échappé à plusieurs pièges tendus par nos ennemis.

-C'est la meilleure dans ce domaine. Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau, dit Jack avant de raccrocher.

Bureau de Daniel

-Daniel vous avancez ? demanda Sam en entrant dans le bureau du jeune archéologue.

-Oui, j'ai pratiquement fini la traduction du texte que nous avons rapporté.

-Et ? demanda Sam un peu inquiète de l'air sérieux de son ami.

-Nous avons affaire à un ennemi très étrange, et très puissant, d'autant plus puissant qu'il est imprévisible.

-Mais vous aviez parlé d'une corrélation avec les Anciens.

-C'est encore un peu flou, nous ne savons que peu de choses sur les Anciens. Mais je pense qu'il y avait parmi eux des courants de pensées différents, au niveau philosophique ou religieux.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Disons qu'il y a eu certainement des modérés et des extrémistes.

-Les Anciens seraient les modérés et les Ori les extrémistes ?

-Naturellement ce n'est pas aussi catégorique. Tout cela est à nuancer bien sûr. D'après ce que j'ai compris les Ori reprochent aux Anciens de ne pas avoir fait bénéficier de leur savoir et de leur connaissance sur l'univers, les gens vivant une existence linéaire

-Qu'entendez-vous par existence linéaire Daniel Jackson demanda Tea'lc qui venait d'entrer.

-Je me posais la même question, dit Mitchell.

-En raccourci l'existence que nous vivons sur terre ou sur d'autre planètes est linéaire, dans ce sens qu'elle a un commencement et une fin. Nous vivons dans l'instant présent, le passé et l'avenir sont hors de notre contrôle.

-Et que faites vous des voyages temporels ? dit Cameron, il me semble que d'après les rapports que j'ai lus vous en avez faits.

-Oui, c'est vrai que la notion de voyage temporel existe, mais ça reste très rare. La majorité des gens ne voyagent pas dans le temps.

-Quel rapport tout cela avec les Ori ?

-Et bien les Ori sont tellement convaincus d'avoir raison qu'ils veulent à tout pris soumettre toute la galaxie à leurs idées.

-Contrairement aux Anciens, qui eux ne voulaient rien dire et qui empêchent les être élevés d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, oui dit Daniel.

-Ils sont sincères alors ? demanda Sam.

-Oui, autant que peuvent l'être des terroristes.

Salle de Briefing

-SG1, vous partez sur P7V132, il semble qu'un prêcheur particulièrement virulent ait rendu visite aux habitants. Nous avons reçu un appel de détresse de Marouk le chef des principaux villages.

Le général Landry avait attaqué le briefing sans plus attendre. La situation l'inquiétait, le général O'Neill ne l'avait pas rappelé et ses efforts pour joindre le président avaient encore été vains.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Cameron.

-Oh ! le scénario habituel, mais Marouk a senti que le prêcheur était particulièrement déterminé.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, dit Sam, nous n'avons pas de moyen pour l'empêcher de revenir, sauf peut être condamner leur porte.

-C'est exactement ce que je veux que vous fassiez, leur apprendre à bloquer leur shapaï juste après votre retour.

-Si c'est la seule solution. Mais voudront-ils le faire ?

-C'est à vous de les persuader, dit Landry d'un ton sec.

-A vos ordres mon général, répondit Sam.

-Vous partez dans une heure, des questions ?

-Heu, oui… demanda Daniel allons nous être obligé de faire fermer toutes les portes des planètes que nous connaissons ? Ce serait les isoler totalement et en cas de danger personne ne pourra plus intervenir.

-Pour le moment c'est la seule idée, mais si vous en avez une autre je suis preneur dit Landry ironique.

-Non pas d'autre idée, dit Sam, mais de toute façon cela peut être un blocage provisoire. Les habitants seront libres de rouvrir ou non, une fois le danger passé.

-Juste une petite question, dit Daniel, ce Marouk est-il fiable ? Il me semble que l'an dernier quand nous avons signé le traité avec cette planète, ce n'était pas lui le chef, mais un certain Endanne.

-Je ne sais pas dit Landry, mais méfiez-vous. Il m'a paru hésitant et peu sûr de lui, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

-Il avait peut être peur pour son peuple dit Teal'c.

-C'est possible, mais restez vigilants.

Planète P7V132

Ils avançaient prudemment, le terrain étant accidenté. La pluie s'était mise à tomber quelques minutes après leur arrivée sur la planète. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Les villageois devaient se terrer chez eux, il faut dire que la pluie diluvienne qui tombait maintenant n'incitait pas à la promenade.

-Saleté de temps ! dit Daniel en ajustant la capuche de son ciré.

Cameron avait pris la tête du petit groupe suivi par Sam et Daniel. Teal'c fermait la marche.

-le village est encore loin ? cria Cameron pour se faire entendre dans les bourrasques qui se déchaînaient.

-A environ deux heures hurla Daniel.

Rien pour s'abriter, même pas un arbre. C'était une région montagneuse à la végétation assez pauvre et rabougrie.

Ils firent environ un kilomètre à pas rapides et Mitchell leur fit signe d'arrêter.

-Là dit –il en pointant du doigt un amas rocheux, il me semble voir une ouverture.

Ils coururent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent et arrivèrent dans une anfractuosité de rocher qui leur procura un abri sommaire.

La pluie redoublait de force.

-On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir dit Cameron, il fait presque nuit.

Le creux dans le rocher n'était pas grand, mais il offrait un abri suffisant pour une nuit et les protéger des éléments déchaînés.

Ils bivouaquèrent en silence. Après une boisson chaude et quelques rations ils décidèrent de dormir, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Demain serait un autre jour.

Sam était inquiète, elle ne sentait pas bien cette mission. Un peuple en danger, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient au secours d'une population, mais là c'était trop flou. Elle sentait rôder un danger. Sa nuit fut courte, elle la passa à essayer en vain de trouver le sommeil.

Depuis son retour à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, elle avait un peu de mal à s'habituer. Pendant un an elle avait commandé SG1, puis d'elle-même elle s'était mise en retrait pour s'occuper de Cassandra. Peut être avait-elle pensé qu'on trouverait un chef provisoire pour SG1, et qu'à son retour elle retrouverait son poste ? Mais il n'en avait rien été. Sa place était prise par un lieutenant colonel plutôt compétent. Etait-elle vexée ? elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais elle avait appris une chose dans l'armée c'est que personne n'est irremplaçable. Maintenant, elle avait une place qui n' était que provisoire. Elle n'appartenait pas à une équipe précise, mais pouvait partir en mission avec n'importe quelle équipe SG selon les besoins. Ou bien elle pouvait rester de longues semaines à la base, à travailler sur les ordinateurs et à régler les innombrables problèmes de la porte des étoiles.

La pluie tombait toujours. Ils repartirent encore mouillés, leurs vêtements n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher pendant la nuit. Le brouillard couvrait tout et les empêchait de voir à plus de deux mètres.

-On devrait être arrivés depuis longtemps, dit Cameron

-En effet dit Teal'c, je pense que nous sommes perdus.

-Que fait-on ? On ne va quand même pas retourner à la porte ! dit Daniel.

-On continue dans la même direction, dit Mitchell, on va bien finir par arriver au village. Il est peut être plus loin qu'on ne le pensait au départ.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes quand ils butèrent presque dans un mur assez haut qui semblait leur barrer le passage.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ? grogna Mitchell.

Daniel avait allumé sa lampe pour mieux voir le mur qui semblait couvert d'inscriptions.

-On dirait un temple ! mais nous ne l'avons pas vu l'an dernier, quand nous avons signé le traité avec Endanne, s'étonna Daniel.

Il commença à déchiffrer les inscriptions, mais Cameron le pressa.

-Daniel, ce n'est pas le but de la mission.

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule occasion que nous aurons et nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes près. N'oublions pas que nous devons demander à ce peuple de fermer leur porte, et que nous ne pourrons pas revenir.

-Ok dit Cameron à contre cœur, je vous donne dix minutes.

Pendant ce temps Sam et Teal'c longeaient le mur. Ils arrivèrent à un angle. Sur l'autre coté une porte s'ouvrait. C'était bien un temple.

-Vous avez une idée de quel dieu il s'agit demanda Sam.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un dieu celte dit Teal'c, mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

Daniel avait pris des photos du monument qu'ils contournèrent pour reprendre la route qui les mèneraient jusqu'au village.

Ils poursuivirent leur trajet en silence luttant de leur mieux contre les intempéries. Ils avançaient penchés, pour mieux résister au vent. La faible lueur tremblotante de leur lampe ne suffisait pas à éclairer leur route, le chemin devenait dangereux.

La nuit retentissait du mugissement du vent et les ténèbres avalèrent les courageux marcheurs. Puis brusquement un cri retentit, suivi de plusieurs.

Le voyageur téméraire qui se serait trouvé sur cette planète inhospitalière à cet instant n'aurait vu qu'un village en partie détruit et dissimulé derrière un épais rideau de brume et pas une âme qui vive.

Washington, bureau du général O'Neill.

Le général était assis à son bureau en train de lire les rapports en provenance du SGC quand son téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha

-J'avais dit qu'on ne me dérange pas, Winter, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le lieutenant Audrey Winter qui tenait le rôle difficile de secrétaire particulière du général O'Neill, ne se laissa pas intimider par le ton bourru de son chef. Elle était habituée.

-C'est urgent mon général dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-Que se passe t-il ? dit Jack en se passant une main à la base du nez, geste habituel chez lui quand il se sentait fatigué.

La journée avait été épuisante, réunions sur réunions, lecture de dossiers, et une foule de décisions à prendre. Quelque fois O'Neill avait envie de tout envoyer balader et il se demandait parfois amèrement ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour en arriver là et être devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus, un bureaucrate, lui homme de terrain par excellence.

-Le président veut vous voir monsieur.

-Quand ?

-Maintenant.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui mon général.

-Merci Winter.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.

Maison Blanche.

Jack attendait depuis une heure déjà dans l'antichambre du président. Il maugréait en silence. Pourquoi le faire venir d'urgence si c'était pour le faire attendre ? Discrètement, il consulta sa montre : 20 heures. Il avait faim n'ayant pas eu le temps de déjeuner, il n'avait rien pris depuis son café du matin. De plus la migraine qu'il sentait venir depuis une heure était maintenant totalement installée.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de se relaxer. Si le président le faisait venir c'est qu'il y avait urgence. Il se doutait bien de ce dont il s'agissait. En ce moment Landry devait affronter seul le casse tête causé par les prêcheurs des Ori. Le président ne l'avait pas rappelé.

La porte s'ouvrit faisant presque sursauter Jack qui commençait à se détendre. Il se leva et fut tout de suite au top de ses capacités.

-Entrez dit le secrétaire, un homme jeune, en s'effaçant pour laisser pénétrer Jack dans le bureau ovale.

-O'Neill, fit Hayes en tendant la main à Jack comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien monsieur le président.

-Asseyez-vous.

Jack s'assit en face du président qui avait pris place à son bureau. Après quelques phrases polies, Hayes entra dans le vif du sujet.

-P7V132 ? ça vous dit quelque chose.

Le général O'Neill dût faire une rapide gymnastique mentale, les coordonnées des planètes lui avaient toujours posé un problème.

-Minera, dit-il après quelques secondes. C'est la planète où nous avons négocié un traité l'an dernier, avec un certain Endanne.

-C'est bien cela. Nous avons un problème avec cette planète.. Ce monde a été visité par un prêcheur très agressif, et le général Landry a envoyé une équipe SG pour leur faire fermer leur porte des étoiles. Naturellement vous êtes au courant de cette mission. Est-ce vous qui l'avez commandée ?

-Non monsieur le président, le général Landry m'a tenu au courant mais j'ai approuvé cette mission, cela me paraissait la seule option possible dans l'immédiat.

Le président semblait soucieux, cela se voyait à son visage empreint de gravité. Il s'arrêta un instant regarda Jack au fond des yeux et poursuivit.

-Il ne faut pas que cette planète condamne sa porte.

-Pour quelle raison monsieur le président ?

-En raison du minerai lourd dérivé du naquadah que cette planète possède.

-Le naquadrium ?

-En effet. Cette planète est la seule à en posséder. Nous avons conclu un traité, ils nous permettent d'exploiter la mine et en échange nous les aidons en cas de besoin.

-Je sais dit Jack, j'étais au SGC quand le traité a été signé.

-Donc vous comprenez l'importance de ce traité. Nous avons absolument besoin de naquadrium pour le futur réacteur qui est testé en ce moment et notre nouveau vaisseau, qui pourra être propulsé beaucoup plus vite et se déplacera à grande vitesse dans la galaxie. Nous avons compté qu'il ne faudrait qu'une semaine pour rejoindre Atlantis au lieu de 18 jours actuellement. Mais naturellement vous savez tout ça.

-Oui monsieur le président.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler l'importance de ce traité, les enjeux sont considérables. Hors si la porte est condamnée cela nous prive de toute ressource de ce minerai si précieux.

-Monsieur le président, si vous me permettez…

-Allez-y Jack, je vous ai fait venir pour avoir votre avis.

O'Neill pesa ses mots :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette décision. Si la porte reste accessible les prêcheurs pourront revenir. Et dans ce cas si la population résiste, ils peuvent tous les tuer.

-Vision très pessimiste !

-Malheureusement très réaliste. Cela fait plus de huit ans maintenant que je sillonne toute la galaxie, et je sais malheureusement que c'est un risque qu'il vaut mieux ne pas courir. Ces prêcheurs disposent de pouvoirs que nous ne connaissons pas encore très bien, nous ne savons pas encore jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Je conseille la prudence. Imaginez le naquadrium aux mains des Ori !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour dire qu'il y a un risque. Mais peut être que le prêcheur ne reviendra pas.

-Il ne faut pas trop compter là dessus monsieur le président. Jusqu'à présent le peu que nous savons des Ori n'incite pas à l'optimiste.

-Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que vous voyiez toujours le coté positif des évènements.

O'Neill sourit

-En général, oui, mais cela ne m'enlève pas mon objectivité. Et puis au poste que j'occupe actuellement, j'ai une vue plus vaste des choses, et je pense qu'il faudrait que la porte de Minera soit condamnée, provisoirement du moins.

-O'Neill, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de votre opinion dit Hayes en se levant, montrant ainsi que l'entretien était terminé. Je vais prendre ma décision et vous la ferai connaître.

Jack se leva et inclina la tête en guise d'au revoir et le secrétaire le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Landry faisait les cents pas dans la salle de contrôle. SG1 n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis 3 heures. Un premier contact était prévu à 21 heures et ils n'avaient toujours pas donné signe de vie.

-Walter ! Envoyez un MALP.

-Bien monsieur.

-Chevron 7 enclenché. La flaque jaillit, et le MALP commença sa lente montée de la rampe d'embarquement. Il disparut dans l'horizon des évènements.

-Je reçois la télémétrie monsieur dit le sergent Harriman.

Les premières images apparurent, un brouillard épais semblait envelopper la région, il pleuvait à torrent. La caméra fit un tour complet mais la mauvaise visibilité empêchait de voir au-delà de dix mètres autour de la porte.

Il tenta de les joindre par radio, sans succès.

-Fermez tout dit Landry avec du regret dans la voix. Nous rouvrirons dans une heure.

Washington

Dans la soirée il appela le général O'Neill. Il était 22 heures et celui-ci était sur la route de son domicile.

-O'Neill.

Rien que d'entendre la voix de Jack le réconforta.

-C'est Landry. Tu es occupé là, je te dérange ?

-Non je rentre chez moi. Un problème à la base ?

-Oui, SG1 a beaucoup de retard. Ils sont partis à 8 heures ce matin, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

-Ils sont sur P7V132 ?

-Oui, et je ne sens pas bien cette mission. Je voulais savoir si tu avais parlé au président.

-Je sors de la maison blanche, mais pour le moment le président n'a pas encore pris de décision.

-A propos de cette planète ?

-Oui, dit O'Neill de façon très laconique.

-Et tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ?

-Quand j'aurai le feu vert du président, pas avant. De toute façon ce n'est pas le premier retard de SG1, ils ont beaucoup de ressources tous les trois. Et…

-Tous les quatre tu veux dire Jack.

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement et pourtant aucun nom n'avait été prononcé.

Non, pas elle.

Mais Landry continua ne se doutant pas de la tempête qu'il déchaînait en Jack.

-J'ai demandé au colonel Carter de les accompagner. Tu sais qu'elle accompagne SG1 de temps en temps. Sa présence me paraissait indispensable, dès qu'il s'agit de la porte des étoiles.

-Oui, je vois, dit O'Neill d'une voix blanche. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Sonder les intentions du président, au sujet de cette planète et de mon côté je vais envoyer une équipe de secours.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Pas d'équipe de secours, SG1 devra se débrouiller seul.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-C'est assez compliqué, et je ne peux pas en parler. Mais il vaut mieux attendre qu'ils réapparaissent. Envoyer une mission de secours pourrait peut être présenter un danger.

-D'accord Jack, je te fais confiance, tu es mon chef après tout.

Jack ne releva pas la phrase de son ami.

-Je te rappelle demain. Je vais essayer de peser de tout mon poids pour accélérer la décision du président.

-Tu crois qu'il peut laisser pourrir la situation ?

-C'est dans les possibilités. Bonne nuit Hank.

-Bonne nuit Jack.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent en même temps.

Pendant cette conversation, Jack était arrivé devant son immeuble. Naturellement il eut du mal à trouver de la place pour garer sa voiture.

Il rentra chez lui à pied, deux blocs plus loin. Il vivait dans un appartement de fonction, un simple deux pièces, petit, mais suffisamment grand pour un homme seul.

Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il prit une bière dans le frigo et s'assit devant la télé éteinte.

Il soupira. L'ordre qu'il venait de donner à Landry, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pas d'expédition de secours, alors qu'ELLE était en danger. Toutes les cellules de son corps avaient hurlé d'aller lui-même, là bas, tout de suite ! Mais calmement il avait dit non. Son devoir avant tout.

Quelle ironie ! Mais qu'était-il devenu ? un robot ? une machine sans sentiment ? un de ses militaires pur et dur ? En réfléchissant bien il n'y avait pas de changement, il avait toujours fait passer son devoir avant tout le reste. Mais celui-ci était parfois terriblement pesant. Comme le jour où avait du tirer deux coups de zat sur Carter lorsqu'elle était possédée par l'entité.

Son devoir ! C'était trop lourd à porter, un fardeau qui lui faisait plier les épaules et ployer la nuque en une sorte de résignation qui lui devenait insupportable au fur et à mesure que les années passaient.

Il but une gorgée de bière qu'il trouva amère. La seconde lui parut plus douce, mais il reposa la canette. Non, pas de bière ce soir. Il fallait manger. Garder l'esprit clair, demain il appellerait le président.

Son frigo contenait un reste de pizza, qu'il fit réchauffer. Même pas le temps de faire les courses. Sa vie se résumait à boulot, boulot, et… boulot !

Il avala trois bouchées, mais il avait perdu l'appétit. La pizza finit dans la poubelle. Il ne termina pas sa bière et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla, et capta sa silhouette dans la glace. Il avait encore maigri ! Il continuait à faire du sport, car cela lui était indispensable pour son équilibre et canaliser son énergie. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies. En dépit de son âge il avait encore belle allure, malgré toutes les cicatrices qui déparaient son corps, traces de coup de feu, d'armes blanches, de torture. Il y en avait beaucoup, et encore il ne voyait pas celles de son dos.

Cependant, il savait qu'il pouvait plaire. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il voyait bien les coups d'œil que lui jetait la gent féminine par moment. Il en souriait au fond de lui.

Rageusement il entra dans la cabine et prit une douche fraîche pour essayer de se calmer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, la colère le prenait. Quel gâchis ! Et maintenant elle était en danger quelque part sur une planète lointaine invisible de la terre.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là. Dès qu'il s'assoupissait un moment il la voyait en difficulté, blessée, prisonnière, torturée, morte.

Un long cri qui le réveilla, le sien, mit fin à cette nuit de cauchemar. Il était cinq heures. Trop tôt pour se lever, mais tant pis. Un café fort chassa les dernières brumes de sommeil.

Dans quatre heures il pourrait contacter le président. Quatre longues heures à attendre. Il sortit. Quoi de mieux que d'aller travailler pour occuper son temps ?

Il franchit tous les barrages de sécurité, et arriva dans son bureau, déserté encore à cette heure de la nuit ;

Par la fenêtre il voyait le jour se lever sur Washington. Il se plongea dans son travail.

A sept heures trente Audrey Winter arriva et fut surprise de voir de la lumière, d'habitude elle arrivait la première le général O'Neill ne commençant sa longue journée que vers 8 heures.

Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau du général, elle s'excusa aussitôt.

-Mon général, dit-elle en se troublant et en se mettant au garde à vous, je ne savais pas…

-Repos lieutenant, dit le général en souriant.

-Vous n'avez quand même pas passé la nuit ici ?

-Non, rassurez-vous Winter.

Audrey était toujours aux petits soins pour son général. Depuis trois mois qu'il était arrivé à Washington, elle ne passait pas une journée sans s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle lui rappelait même les heures des repas.

-Je vous apporte un café mon général ?

-Merci, Winter dit-il un peu sèchement,

Sans doute était-il fâché d'avoir été dérangé pensa la jeune femme.

-Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect monsieur dit-elle en prenant la tangente.

Le général était un bon patron, mais pas facile. Il pouvait être très dur dans ses propos. Il fallait souvent devancer ses ordres. Etre au top niveau à tout moment. Il voulait l'excellence.

Elle posa le café sur la table. O'Neill était plongé dans un dossier et il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Planète Minera.

La chute leur sembla vertigineuse. Ils avaient senti le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds, et avaient entamé une longue glissade. La réception avait été brutale. Un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, des cris et des jurons.

-Rien de cassé ? dit Cameron en se relevant le premier.

-Moi ça va dit Teal'c.

-Pas de bobo Daniel ? demanda Sam.

-Juste un peu moulu répondit le jeune archéologue.

Ils secouèrent leurs vêtements et regardèrent autour d'eux. Leurs torches éclairaient les murs d'une sorte de trou aux parois de terre. Au fond une ouverture.

Cameron passa devant et ils enfilèrent un long et large couloir dont le plafond était étayé par des poutres en bois. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'ils furent arrêtés par une voix puissante.

-Déposez vos armes ! doucement, sans geste brusque.

Ils obtempèrent, et furent aussitôt entourés d'hommes armés de zats et de longs bâtons.

Leurs mitraillettes furent récupérées et ils continuèrent le couloir jusqu'à une vaste salle souterraine éclairée de torchères.

-Entrez soyez les bienvenus, dit un homme âgé en s'avançant vers eux.

-Les bienvenus ! maugréa Cameron.

-C'est juste une mesure de précaution. Vous êtes entrés où n'aviez pas été invités. Les étrangers ne doivent pas connaître nos cachettes. Je suis Marouk, le chef des villages.

- Mais nous sommes vos alliés ! Je suis le colonel Mitchell, et voici…

-Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes dit Marouk sèchement. J'ai parlé récemment à votre général.

-Alors pourquoi cet accueil ? demanda Sam.

-Excusez mes hommes, ils ne vous connaissent pas et ont simplement suivi les ordres.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Endanne avec qui nous avons traité l'an dernier ? demanda Daniel.

-Il est mort l'an dernier murmura le vieil homme, qui sans attendre de réponse se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

Puis il les fit asseoir et leur offrit à manger et à boire, ce qu'ils acceptèrent bien volontiers. Ils se changèrent et leurs vêtements furent mis à sécher devant le feu tandis qu' une boisson chaude les réconforta.

-Lorsque nous sommes venus l'an dernier commença Daniel, vous viviez dans le village, pas sous terre, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il faut que vous sachiez que cette planète est habitée depuis seulement trois siècles. Notre peuple vivait avant sur la planète Retora. Un jour Chronos nous a attaqués et a détruit en partie notre monde. Les survivants ont été amenés par notre dieu protecteur Gwydion. Retora était trop dévastée et l'air avait été pollué, elle était devenue inhabitable.

-Oui dit Daniel, Endanne nous avait expliqué tout cela l'an dernier, c'est moi qui ai négocié les termes du traité.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, laissez-moi continuer. Ici sur Minera notre peuple a trouvé refuge et a découvert qu'il y avait des mines de naquadah, et d'un minerai plus riche. Mais notre dieu est juste, il n'a pas réduit notre peuple en esclavage, nous avons seulement exploité ce dont il avait besoin mais dans la mesure du raisonnable, et dans des conditions de vie tout à fait respectable, nous étions payés pour notre travail. Le reste de la population vivait de l'agriculture et de l'industrie.

Daniel eut bien envie d'interrompre encore une fois Marouk à la simple mention d'un « Goa'uld bon ». Mais il se retint, et Marouk poursuivit son récit.

-Depuis que vous avez tué Chronos il y a quelques années notre peuple est infiniment reconnaissant au peuple de la Tau'ri.

L'an dernier nous avons donc conclu cette alliance avec vous en remerciement. L'extraction de ce minerai enrichi contre une aide ponctuelle contre nos ennemis. Les galeries ont été construites dès le début, quand Gwydion a vu la richesse du sous sol. Il ne fallait pas faire des envieux. Des que la porte s'ouvre nous filons nous réfugier dans les galeries. En fait depuis quelques semaines le village est pratiquement désert pour ne pas attirer l'attention et nous vivons la plupart du temps sous la terre.

-Vous avez eu la visite d'un prêcheur récemment ? demanda Mitchell.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que nous nous cachons. Si le village parait désert le prêcheur repartira.

-En fait nous sommes venus pour une raison bien précise, vous demander d'enterrer votre porte des étoiles.

-C'est hors de question, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Cela voudrait dire que la planète est encore habitée et si les prêcheurs l'apprennent ils pourraient revenir avec un vaisseau.

-De toute façon, ils reviendront, peut être pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Daniel, mais dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, mais ils n'abandonneront pas. Ils sont pugnaces.

-Oui, ils verront alors que la planète est habitée, vos cachettes sous terre ne les tromperont pas dit Tea'lc.

-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas le danger, poursuivit Sam. Les Ori se fichent complètement de vous. Si vous leur résistez ils vous détruiront.

-Ils n'ont pas de vaisseaux spatiaux et ne se déplacent que grâce au réseau de portes des étoiles reprit Teal'c. Pour le moment la seule protection que nous pouvons vous proposer est de condamner votre porte.

Marouk secoua la tête.

-Notre dieu est en orbite autour de la planète actuellement. Il surveille la porte pour nous. Il nous arrivera rien.

-Votre dieu ? quel est son nom ?

-Gwydion, et il nous protège, répondit le vieillard

-Il vous protège de quelle façon ? s'inquiéta Sam.

Elle ne faisait aucune confiance à un Goa'uld. Le regard qu'elle jeta à ses compagnons la conforta dans l'idée qu'ils étaient du même avis qu'elle.

-Il attaque toutes les personnes qui se risquent à entrer et sortir.

-Mais …

-Oui, vous devez rester, si vous activez la porte vous risquez votre vie.

-Pourtant s'étonna Daniel, nous n'avons pas été attaqués quand nous sommes arrivés !

-C'est normal, il n'est arrivé que depuis hier.

-Vous avez un moyen de le contacter ?

-Oh non ! On ne contacte pas un dieu, on le prie, on le vénère et on lui obéit. Il nous a dit de nous cacher dans nos souterrains et de ne pas ouvrir notre porte. On le fait sans se poser de questions.

-Il est venu comme ça tout seul ?

-Non dit Marouk, je lui ai envoyé un appel au secours.

Le vieil homme semblait un peu confus. Il ne pouvait contacter Gwydion, mais il lui avait tout de même envoyé un message. C'était très étrange.

Cameron soupira. Il allait répliquer quand Daniel toucha son bras pour le faire taire. Mitchell était encore trop nouveau et il n'avait qu'une idée assez vague de ce que pouvait être un Goa'uld.

-Il vient quelquefois sur la planète n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, il est venu hier et il nous a dicté notre conduite.

-Mais quand il veut vous parler comment fait-il ?

-Il utilise ceci dit Marouk en montrant un récepteur Goa'uld longue portée.

-Je vois dit Daniel. Donc vous ne pouvez pas lui parler. Mais comment faites-vous quand vous priez ?

-Comme vous sans doute quand vous priez votre dieu, dans notre cœur.

Cameron commençait à s'impatienter. La discussion allait vers une impasse.

-Et on doit rester combien de temps ici ?

-Je ne sais pas dit tranquillement Marouk.

-Laissez-nous au moins contacter notre base.

-Il faudrait ouvrir la porte des étoiles pour cela.

-Mais il vont sûrement essayer de venir à notre secours et ouvriront la porte, dit Cameron en s'énervant. Laissons nos radios en stand by, qu'au moins on puisse leur parler.

-Non, vos appareils ont été détruits par mes hommes. Les communications pourraient être interceptées par les prêcheurs. C'est trop dangereux !

-Et vous dites que vous êtes nos amis, détruire nos radios, rien que ça ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Cameron malgré le regard glacial de Sam.

-Alors on est coincé ici ? poursuivit Daniel sans s'occuper de l'interruption de Mitchell.

-Oui. A moins que notre dieu ne nous parle et change ses ordres. La discussion est close mes amis, conclut Marouk. Profitez de notre hospitalité comme bon vous semble, et prenez votre mal en patience. Bonne nuit.

Sg1 fut conduit dans une autre pièce, aménagée pour recevoir des visiteurs. La pièce était vaste, meublée et pouvait recevoir une dizaine de personnes.

-Je croyais qu'on avait tué ce Goa'uld l'an dernier s'étonna Daniel.

-En effet dit Teal'c. Mais avec les Goa'ulds on est jamais sûrs de rien ajouta t–il avec fatalisme.

-C'est vrai conclut Sam, regardez Apophis, on l'a tué plusieurs fois. Ce Gwydion a du être mis dans un sarcophage par son prima.

-Que savez vous de Gwydion Daniel ?

-C'est un dieu Celte très ancien, bienveillant, il est protecteur des arts et des civilisations.

-Mais pourquoi protège t-il ce peuple ? Sur Minera la civilisation n'est pas très avancée. Il n'y a pas de musiciens , ni d'artistes !

-Je crois avoir une hypothèse. Minera comme son nom l'indique est une planète minière, c'est là que le Goa'uld puise le minerai dont il a besoin. Par contre les autres planètes sont très différentes autant par le climat que l'avancée des civilisations. Gwydion possède tout le système solaire, et il protège Minera en raison de la richesse de son sous sol.

-En fait c'est bien un Goa'uld comme les autres qui ne voit que son intérêt répondit Sam. Cependant une chose m'intrigue, pourquoi ce traité avec la Terre ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il permis que Marouk vende de son précieux minerai ?

-Tout dépend de ce que nous leur offrons en échange ? lança Daniel avec sagesse.

-En effet répondit Teal'c.

-En attendant nous sommes dans le pétrin dit Cameron en fronçant les sourcils.

-On peut pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, dit Sam. Demain on essaiera de parler de nouveau à Marouk.

-Oui répondit Daniel, si on pouvait quitter ces souterrains, on pourrait répondre si le SGC nous contacte.

-C'est toujours le problème de l'ouverture de la porte dit Teal'c.

-Oui, mais je ne supporte pas que ce vieil homme nous dicte notre conduite, dit Cameron qui ne décolérait pas.

Ils discutèrent un moment et décidèrent de tenter une sortie vers l'extérieur.

Leurs vêtements avaient séchés et ils les remirent.

-Après tout dit Daniel il nous a interdit d'ouvrir le shapaï, pas d'aller prendre l'air.

-Ok on y va. Mais attention nous n'avons plus nos P90.

-Heureusement qu'ils ne nous ont pas fouillés !

Ils leur restaient à chacun un poignard dissimulé sur leur mollet. Leurs sacs avaient été vidés, ils n'avaient plus de C4, ni de grenade. Il ne leur restait que les rations, le matériel de survie et de soins. Tout ce qui pouvait constituer un armement avait disparu.

-On va faire avec les moyens du bord. Je tente une reconnaissance dit Mitchell, attendez moi là.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint.

-Je suis allé jusqu'à un escalier, il n'y a aucun garde. Je pense qu'ils ne se méfient pas.

-Allons-y. dit Sam.

Ils montèrent prudemment et en silence l'escalier et débouchèrent à l'intérieur d'une maison. Dehors la pluie s'était remise à tomber, mais ils décidèrent de tenter une sortie à l'extérieur.

Ils quittèrent les lieux sans encombre. La nuit était sombre mais pas totalement noire, et ils purent quitter le village sans faire aucune mauvaise rencontre, et entreprendre le trajet du retour.

Arrivés à la porte des étoiles ils décidèrent de chercher un abri, et de rester à proximité du shapaï en cas d'ouverture.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur des grottes, les gardes s'étaient rendus compte de la disparition des prisonniers.

-Marouk ! ils sont partis !

-Je sais dit le vieil homme.

-Il faut les rattraper dit le garde !

-Ce n'est pas la peine répondit Marouk en souriant. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas les garder. Je suppose qu'ils vont rester à proximité de la porte. Ils ne vont pas l'activer, ce serait signer leur arrêt de mort. Mais j'espère que personne ne viendra à leur secours ! Gwydion ne les raterait pas !

Washington, bureau du général O'Neill.

Jack avait du mal à se concentrer. Sa mauvaise nuit, et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait n'étaient pas propices à la sérénité qu'il devait afficher à tout moment.

Il regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et n'avait pas encore décidé s'il attendrait l'appel du président ou s'il prendrait les devants. Appeler le président de lui-même pour avoir le résultat d'une décision ne se faisait pas. Il devrait donc attendre et il se prépara à passer une très longue journée. Le coup de fil tant attendu ne vint pas. Ce fut Hank Landry qui l'appela.

-Jack, je suis inquiet, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de SG1. Le MALP montre une planète vide. Il n'y a aucune activité autour de la porte.

-Oui, je vois dit Jack de plus en plus anxieux.

Son rôle n'était pas d'inquiéter son ami encore plus, mais de le rassurer.

-Je me souviens de situations identiques, combien de fois avons-nous été coupés de la base ? et pourtant si je t'en parle aujourd'hui…

-Tu me conseilles donc d'attendre encore ?

-Oui.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles du président ?

-Non j'attends son appel.

-Bien Jack, tu me rassures. Je te tiens au courant.

Il l'avait rassuré, c'était son rôle, mais l'angoisse lui rongeait le cœur. Il avait un peu menti à Hank. Généralement lorsqu' ils étaient restés longtemps coupés de la base, c'était qu'ils avaient eu des pépins, et quelques fois de gros ennuis. Des missions qui avaient foiré, des emprisonnements, des blessures, des tortures, des mises à mort même. Combien de fois étaient –ils morts tous les quatre ? il préféra ne plus y penser. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son esprit gamberger dans les affres des mauvais souvenirs.

Le président n'appela que le lendemain.

-les enjeux dont trop importants avait dit Hayes, il faut absolument sauver cette planète des Ori.

-Pour le naquadrium uniquement ? n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer O'Neill ironique.

Mais le président sans doute trop préoccupé n'avait pas relevé.

-Vous devez y aller vous-même O'Neill. Vous seul pouvez sauver cette planète du désastre. Faites tout votre possible, mais nous devons absolument avoir un chargement de naquadrium dans les jours qui viennent. Ce sont des millions de dollars qui seront engloutis à perte dans ces projets.

-Je ferai mon possible pour les sauver monsieur le président.

Blanc au bout du fil.

-Naturellement O'Neill, vous sauverez les habitants et SG1, je compte sur vous.

-A vos ordres monsieur le président.

Enfin ! pensa t-il en raccrochant.

-Winter ! je veux un avion prêt à décoller dans l'heure pour Colorado Springs dit-il à la jeune femme, par l'interphone.

-Tout de suite mon général dit-elle,

_Le général Hammond ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Devant une telle évidence au bout de quelques jours il avait bien fallu les déclarer disparus et c'est la mort dans l'âme qui l'avait fait. Toutes les recherches avaient été entreprises, on avait même pensé au NID ou à la Confrérie. Naturellement toutes les pistes avaient abouti à des impasses. Il lui avait fallu se résigner officiellement. Jamais dans toute sa carrière il ne s'était trouvé dans une telle situation, mais fond de lui il n'avait pas renoncé, jamais il ne renoncerait dût-il y laisser son reste de carrière. Mais à son âge cela ne le dérangeait pas. La seule chose qu'il craignait c'était qu'on le retire du SGC. Là, il aurait eu les mains liées. C'était pour cela qu'il adoptait un profil bas, approuvant les décisions du président, lui obéissant à la lettre mais gardant toujours quelques ressources pour poursuivre ses recherches. _

Base de Cheyenne Moutain.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller seul ! dit Landry en regardant son ami avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas le pli qui barrait son front, et le regard fixe et dur de Jack.

-Qui est libre ?

-Reynolds, Hailey, Grogan ! d'autres unités si tu veux.

-Excellent, quelques soldats supplémentaires ne seraient pas de refus.

-Entendu dit Landry.

-Bien ! briefing dans quinze minutes, dit O'Neill sèchement.

Il était dans l'action. Son corps était encore à la base mais son esprit était déjà là bas. Il envisageait froidement différents scénarios avec sa lucidité et sa minutie habituelle.

Son paquetage fut vite fait et juste avant le départ, eut lieu le briefing dans la salle de réunion. Landry dans son fauteuil au bout de la table, O'Neill à côté de lui. Les autres en face.

-Le but de notre mission est double commença O'Neill sur un signe de Hank. La menace des Ori est réelle et implacable. Nous devons sauver le peuple de Marouk, les mettre à l'abri peut être sur une autre planète, mais le président est clair, il ne faut pas condamner la porte. Et nous devons aussi sauver SG1 dont nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis deux jours. Des questions ?

-Oui mon général dit Hailey : pourquoi l'option de la fermeture de la porte est-elle rejetée ?

-Le président veut attirer le moins possible l'attention des prêcheurs. Une fermeture ce n'est pas très discret.

-C'est pourtant efficace dit Reynolds, et ce serait la meilleure solution.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous dit O'Neill, mais il faut obéir aux ordres.

-Y aurait-il une raison cachée mon général, demanda Reynolds ?

-Le président ne m'a pas autorisé à en parler, mais votre commandant est au courant

Landry fit un signe de tête. Il comprenait l'importance du naquadrium, mais il était comme Jack, pour lui la survie de la population était plus importante.

-Très bien dit-il, départ immédiat.

Dès le passage de la porte, ils se déployèrent en cercle. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir de danger immédiat. Les abords étaient dégagés.

Ils se regroupèrent et empruntèrent le petit chemin qu'avait suivi SG1 à leur arrivée. La terre était détrempée les pluies qui étaient tombées sans discontinuer pendant plusieurs semaines.

O'Neill râla quand le ciel creva et leur déversa des trombes d'eau sur la tête. Ils mirent leur ciré, alors que des rideaux se pluie formant comme un épais brouillard gênaient leur progression.

Le bruit caractéristique des anneaux de transport les fit stopper net. Sur un signe de Jack, ils se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés, et attendirent quelques instants. Les jaffas au nombre de quatre avançaient prudemment et dès que le groupe SG les eut en ligne de mire, ils tirèrent, deux rafales de P90 eurent raison d'eux en quelques secondes.

Un second groupe de jaffas subit le même sort quelques minutes plus tard.

Le brouillard leur était favorable, il leur permettait de se dissimuler. Ils attendirent plusieurs longues minutes et reprirent leur route vers le village. La situation se compliqua quand une troisième vague d'assaut de jaffas eut lieu. Cette fois-ci ils étaient plus nombreux, mieux armés et mieux préparés à un danger éventuel.

Le combat fit rage, des tirs de lance trouaient l'air opaque de leurs boules de feu, tandis que les Terriens tiraient sans discontinuer.

Brutalement ce fut le silence.

-Tout le monde va bien lança O'Neill.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Un des soldat de la Taur'i avait reçu une décharge de bâton en pleine cuisse et ne pouvait marcher. Aussitôt Jennifer Hailey le soigna, lui mit un garrot et le sang s'arrêta de couler. La blessure n'était heureusement pas profonde, elle avait juste déchiré le muscle en surface.

Le général réunit le groupe de soldats qui les avait accompagnés.

-Vous restez ici en couverture, vous ! occupez vous du blessé dit-il à Hailey

-A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit la jeune femme.

-Restez en contact radio, mais si d'autres jaffas reviennent avertissez nous, mais ne les affrontez pas, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il rejoignit au pas de course SG3 qui avait continué sans l'attendre.

Dans une grotte SG1 attendait que la visibilité revienne. Ils avaient entendu au loin les coups de feu.

-Je crois qu' on est venu nous chercher dit Cameron.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais dit Sam. Si nos amis ont activé la porte, ils ont signalé immédiatement leur arrivée au vaisseau Gao'uld au dessus de nos têtes.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Daniel. On se montre ?

-Oui dit Cameron après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sam et vu qu'elle pensait la même chose.

-Il vaudrait peut être attendre un peu qu'ils se rapprochent, dans ce brouillard on n'y voit rien du tout dit Teal'c.

-C'est vrai dit Daniel, l'ennui c'est qu'on a du mal à repérer d'où ils viennent.

-On attend un peu. Nous sommes tout près du chemin dit Cameron, on se bouge dès qu'on entend leurs pas.

Ils tendirent l'oreille et en effet un quart d'heure plus tard, des bruits de pas crissèrent sur le chemin.

Cameron mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et leur fit signe d'avancer très doucement.

Les pas se rapprochaient.

-Baissez vos armes cria Cameron en s'avançant au milieu du chemin pour barrer la route aux arrivants.

Les deux équipes se trouvaient face à face l'arme au poing, l'air menaçant.

Ils baissèrent leurs armes simultanément, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Mon général s'écria Sam, soulagée, en voyant O'Neill se rapprocher, mais..

-Plus tard Carter, il faut filer vite d'ici. Il y a des jaffas.

En chemin Cameron fit un compte rendu rapide de la situation au général O'Neill.

Il était au courant de tout, sauf du Goa'uld Gwydion qui était en orbite, prêt à détruire le shapaï pour protéger la planète.

Arrivés près de la porte les soldats, les attendaient. Ils n'avaient reçu aucune visite.

Jennifer et Grogan prirent chacun par un bras le blessé et l'aidèrent à avancer.

Pendant ce temps Reynolds et deux autres soldats étaient partis en courant vers la porte pour surveiller que le passage était bien libre.

-Général dit Reynolds, rien à signaler les abords de la porte, sont libres.

-Entendu, attendez mon signal pour ouvrir.

Jack marchait à longues enjambées. L'inquiétude qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours avait disparu. Elle était là en vie, et en pleine forme, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé de mots, juste un long regard. Dans le sien il avait lu la joie de le revoir, et elle avait senti le soulagement de la retrouver en vie.

Ils étaient maintenant à cinquante mètres de la porte, et tout se passerait bien, il en était sûr.

-Reynolds lança t-il , ouvrez la porte et faites le code, on arrive.

-A vos ordres.

Ils se rapprochaient, plus que dix mètres. Le sol vibrait de toute la puissance de l'anneau en mouvement. Cela devait se ressentir très loin sous la terre, peut être même jusqu'aux souterrains du village.

Le jet puissant bondit et la flaque s'immobilisa dans un scintillement de lumière froide. Un spectacle magnifique dont aucun des hommes et des femmes présents ne se lasserait jamais.

-Vite cria Reynolds, tandis que des explosions retentissaient tout autour de la porte.

Un grondement d'une violence inouïe les fit vaciller, ce n'était plus les tirs du vaisseau, mais un autre phénomène provenant des profondeurs de la planète. Le sol se déchira dans un fracas assourdissant et apparut une crevasse étroite et profonde qui serpentait à quelques centimètres du shapaï.

Les hommes furent déséquilibrés mais la porte était toujours debout et ils passaient à toute vitesse, Cameron passa le dernier et en raison du brouillard n'avait pas vu que le général O'Neill était resté en arrière. Il venait à peine de franchir la porte que le vortex trembla un dixième de seconde et tout un morceau de la porte explosa et des débris furent projetés à plus de cent mètres. Jack qui s'apprêtait à bondir dans le vortex ne put les éviter. Il reçut sur le corps de nombreux éclats qui pénétrèrent ses chairs, le projetant lourdement sur le sol.

Le silence retomba brusquement et un instant le voile de brume se déchira révélant un spectacle apocalyptique, tout le paysage avait été chamboulé en quelques secondes et les secousses sismiques s'étaient arrêtées aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient survenues.

Il gisait sur le dos, les bras en croix. Sa souffrance était indicible. Des papillons noirs voletaient devant ses yeux, réalité ou reflet de son délire ? Il ne le savait pas. La terre spongieuse de tant de pluie lui faisait une couche moelleuse. Il s'y enfonçait n'arrivant pas à émerger. Seule la douleur était pour lui réalité.Une douleur aiguë à la limite du supportable.La pluie recommençait à tomber, elle lavait sur son corps le sang séché, de nombreuses blessures. Un brouillard l'enveloppa et la souffrance recula telle une bête hideuse qu'il aurait réussi à dompter. Mais avec la fin de la souffrance c'était le début d'une longue agonie qui commençait. Seul au milieu de nulle part il lui restait suffisamment de conscience pour réaliser que sa vie se terminerait sans doute ici. La vie, la lumière avaient disparu pour lui, le gouffre des ténèbres s'ouvrait à ses pieds, il y plongea.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le flux d'énergie se déstabilisa, la porte émit de sourds grondements, puis le vortex se désactiva comme Cameron passait la porte en roulant sur la rampe.

Il se releva en gémissant.

Devant lui, le général, les hommes de son équipe, Daniel et Teal'c, puis Sam, et ceux de l'équipe de secours, Grogan et Hailey.

Un profond silence avait envahit la salle. Un silence inhabituel pour un retour de mission.

Cameron passa la main dans ses cheveux, il était sonné par son atterrissage un peu brutal et avait un peu de mal à rassembler ses esprits.

-Tout le monde est là ? dit-il machinalement.

-Où est le général O'Neill ? demanda Landry d'une voix sèche.

Cameron parcourut du regard les visages graves devant lui.

-Mais je suis passé le dernier ! Il n'y avait personne derrière moi !

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Daniel Il y avait un tel brouillard !

-Le général O'Neill n'est pas rentré ? balbutia Cameron encore perturbé.

-Siler ! envoyez un MALP, dit Landry.

-A vos ordres mon général, dit le sergent.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent. Chacun retint son souffle !

Le septième chevron accrocha et dans un bruit de décélération la porte redevint silencieuse.

-Au rapport immédiatement dit Landry.

Le briefing fut bref et lugubre. Landry se fit raconter l'essentiel de la mission. Les intempéries avaient brouillé les cartes, rendant le général O'Neill invisible aux yeux des deux équipes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer la porte. Celle-ci devait être détruite.

Aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'était devenu O'Neill. Peut être était-il seulement coincé de l'autre côté. Mais le plus vraisemblable était qu'il avait du être dans l'impossibilité de rentrer. Sans doute blessé par l'explosion, ou peut être même tué.

-Dès que le Dédalus sera revenu d'Atlantis, nous enverrons une mission de secours.

-Dans combien de temps.

-Pas avant plusieurs semaines, dit Landry en voulant couper cours à tout commentaire.

Laboratoire de Sam.

Elle était assise à son bureau, une petite lampe éclairant ses traits fatigués. Mille fois elle retournait dans sa tête la scène du retour. Les jaffas, la porte qui s'ouvre, elle entend Cameron lui dire de passer, puis il court derrière elle. Impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit dans un tel brouillard. Les tirs, le fracas des armes, résonnaient encore dans son crâne.

Le retour mouvementé sur la passerelle, et cette griffe d'acier lui labourant le cœur quand elle s'était rendue compte que le général n'était pas là.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer ? Cameron avait parlé de bombardements, elle avait senti nettement le sol trembler sous ses pieds, puis le jeune colonel était rentré de justesse, croyant qu' O'Neill était devant. Quelle méprise !

Elle lui en voulait. C'était lui le chef de l'expédition. Il avait fait une erreur de débutant ! Cela n'aurait peut être rien changé, ils y seraient restés tous les deux ! mais c'était son devoir et il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Sam !

Elle s'essuya les yeux furtivement, et accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oui Daniel, je suis là dit-elle en ouvrant un dossier.

-Vous travaillez peut être ?

-Je lisais un rapport dit-elle d'une voix lasse en montrant le dossier.

-Comme ça, ce serait mieux, non ? fit doucement Daniel en retournant le dossier à l'endroit.

-Oh !

-Vous devriez aller dormir !

-Je ne peux pas souffla t-elle incapable de répondre à haute voix, tant sa gorge était serrée.

-ça ne sert à rien de rester là à vous ronger les sangs, la porte de la planète a sûrement été détruite dans l'explosion. Il faut attendre que le Dédalus le ramène.

-Oui, je sais, mais ne pas savoir s'il est vivant ou mort est insupportable.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer Sam assura Daniel.

Aussitôt des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

-Excusez moi dit-elle ne se mouchant, c'est plus fort que moi !

Sam se leva et fut prise d'un vertige, les murs du labo se rapprochaient dangereusement, elle ferma les yeux un instant, cela passa mais quand elle les rouvrit elle vit les objets fluctuer, devenir flous une seconde. Puis tout rentra dans l'ordre.

-Sam ! ça va ? s'inquiéta Daniel la voyant toute pâle.

-Oui murmura t-elle, c'est juste un vertige…

-A quand remonte votre dernier repas ? s'informa t-il avec sévérité.

Elle eut un pâle sourire,

-Hier soir je crois…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? vous n'avez rien pris de la journée !

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle faiblement.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, faim ou pas il faut vous nourrir. Je vous emmène au mess manger un morceau.

Elle fit un vague geste de la main montrant son bureau et ses expériences en cours.

-Mais…

Sans répondre il la prit fermement par le bras et referma la porte du labo derrière lui.

-Et vous allez prendre un vrai repas, pas seulement de la jello bleue…

Au moment où Daniel posa son plateau sur la table, il fut lui aussi victime d'un étrange phénomène. La pièce fluctua autour de lui, les gens assis aux tables disparaissaient dans une sorte de brume, les voix s' estompèrent. Il posa maladroitement son plateau et du jus de fruit coula sur la table.

-Daniel ! s'inquiéta Sam en voyant le jeune homme trembler légèrement .

Il ouvrit des yeux un peu égarés sur Sam et vit nettement devant lui son regard bleu légèrement écarquillé, alors le paysage alentours se fondait dans une brume blanchâtre et mouvante.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard tout s'éclaircit à nouveau.

-Tout va bien Sam, enfin je crois. J'ai eu un vertige.

-Vous aussi, dit-elle, amusée et vous n'avez pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, je me nourris normalement, moi !

-Vous devriez peut être aller à l'infirmerie ?

-On y va tous les deux dans ce cas.

-Non,non, moi je sais pourquoi j'ai vu les murs danser autour de moi… dit-elle en montrant la nourriture de son plateau.

-J'irai si ça se reproduit, dit-il en attaquant sa salade de pommes de terre.

Mais cela ne se reproduisit plus.

Le moral de Sam était au plus bas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés, et ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenu le général O'Neill était insupportable. Son esprit divaguait la plupart du temps en vaines conjonctures et elle se savait sur la mauvaise pente, moins attentive à son travail, moins efficace aussi.

-Sam ! appela la voix douce de Daniel

Elle eut un frisson et revint à la réalité.

-Vous êtes encore là-bas n'est ce pas ?

-Je me demande ce que nous avons raté, soupira t-elle.

-Mais rien du tout, il y a eut un tremblement de terre, la situation était incontrôlable, c'est un miracle que nous…

Un regard bleu glacial l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, naturellement elle était maladroite, l'un d'entre eux n'était pas rentré.

-Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit brouillard ! ajouta t-elle toujours plongée dans ce passé douloureux.

-Vous lui en voulez ?

-A qui ?

-A Cameron ?

-Au début, oui , maintenant je vois les choses différemment , il ne voyait pas plus que nous et se croyait le dernier.

-Il vous manque n'est ce pas ? ajouta Daniel d'une voix douce

Elle leva sur lui un regard tragique, la gorge serrée elle ne put que hocher la tête.

Il la prit gentiment dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Oh oui il lui manquait ! A un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ! c'était une souffrance de tous les instants, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui arracher le cœur lambeau par lambeau.

Serrée contre Daniel elle ne pouvait pas parler. Mais point besoin de mots entre eux, leur amitié était si forte qu'ils se comprenaient d'un geste, d'un regard.

Il l'écarta de lui et la regarda maintenant ses mains sur ses bras.

-Quand allez vous enfin admettre que vous l'aimez ?

-Non, j'ai l'impression que je contrôle mieux si ça reste hors des mots. Le dire me plongerait encore plus loin dans la douleur. Et puis à quoi bon ? Même s'il revient, il repartira à Washington et je ne le verrai plus.

-Washington n'est pas si loin ! Et puis vous n'êtes plus dans la même chaîne de commandement, vous y avez pensé ?

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela Daniel murmura t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Tellement compliqué qu'elle avait du mal à dénouer l'écheveau de leur relation si complexe. Elle l'aimait, oui ! le problème n'était pas là ! Il venait de lui qui ne voulait pas s'engager. La mort de son fils avait été dévastatrice et avait tout brisé en lui, l'empêchant par là même de reconstruire quelque chose. Il vivait en permanence sur des ruines, et ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas en sortir. Il paierait sa faute jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Même s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, cela ne changerait rien. Il avait cadenassé son cœur de façon irrémédiable.

Par un certain manque d'honnêteté elle s'aveuglait sur son propre cas, ne voulant pas prendre conscience que son côté à elle tout n'était pas rose. Au fond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle portait la mort à tous ces amants, ou à tous ceux qui s'étaient approchés trop près d'elle et avaient brûlé leur ailes à son contact. Seul Pete était un rescapé, mais elle l'avait quitté avant que cela ne tourne mal.

A cet instant, face à Daniel rien n'aurait pu la consoler de la perte de Jack. Le savoir vivant et à l'abri était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour le voir passer la porte sain et sauf.

Le jeune homme savait tout cela. Il avait vécu trop longtemps à leurs côtés et son œil observateur n'avait rien perdu. Il avait toujours l'air d'être ailleurs, dans un rêve archéologique, mais il n'en était rien. Il connaissait la douleur de ses amis et la torture constante qui était la leur de ne pouvoir rien construire entre eux.

Silencieusement il quitta le labo de Sam la laissant à ses rêves douloureux. Il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à la regarder un moment, silhouette pâle éclairée par les flash des moniteurs, puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing où l'attendait le général Landry.

Salle de Briefing

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Sam remaquillée passa la porte en souriant et prit à sa place à la table de réunion.

Quelle force d'âme ! pensa Daniel. Rien ne paraissait sur son visage, plus de traces de larmes. Seul un œil exercé aurait pu y voir une certaine pâleur. Mais le général Landry ne remarqua rien.

-Bonne nouvelle, fit celui-ci en attaquant le briefing, Le Dédalus devrait arriver en orbite de Minera dans 6 heures…

Personne ne vit le brusque affaissement des épaules de Sam, tandis que l'angoisse lui labourait le cœur. Oh mon Dieu, plus que 6 heures ! Elle saurait s'il était vivant ou mort ! l'attente devenait insupportable. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, tandis que Landry poursuivait :

-Je vous laisse votre journée. Il n'y a pas de mission urgente d' ici demain. Rendez vous à 8 h 00 pour le prochain briefing.

Sam se leva les jambes flageolantes, elle quitta la salle d'un pas mal assuré.

-Ça va aller Sam ? demanda Daniel, je vous raccompagne à votre labo.

-Merci Daniel fit –elle d'une voix blanche. Mais ça va aller ! Ce n'est pas la première fois vous savez.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il repensa aux nombreuses missions qui avaient échoué, à celles où l'un d'entre eux n'était pas revenu ! A eux tous qui étaient morts et revenus à la vie… Quelle étrange existence , des destinées hors du commun ! à l'écart du monde extérieur, où nul ne pouvait ne soupçonner ce qui se passait dans les entrailles de la montagne.

-Merci Daniel, j'ai du travail à finir dit-elle en montrant une expérience en cours sur la paillasse.

Il la laissa, comprenant qu'elle préférait être seule durant les interminables heures qui allaient suivre.

Planète Minera

Les explosions avaient fait vibrer les murs du souterrain, situé à quelques kilomètres de là et dans lequel se tenait Marouk avec quelques uns de ses soldats.

-Ils ont essayé de passer la porte dit Marouk en hochant la tête tristement.

-Il y avait autre chose, les secousses étaient plus violentes que d'habitude, il faudrait aller voir fit remarquer un des hommes de Marouk.

-Oui, Gwydion a pris soin de nous comme il nous l'avait promis, fit le vieil en joignant les mains dans un geste de prière reconnaissante.

-Mais pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas écouté ? regretta Selma la fille aînée de Marouk.

-Je n'en suis pas surpris, ils n'ont pas apprécié notre accueil.

-Il faut aller à leur secours dit-elle.

-Attendons encore un peu. C'est peut être dangereux de s'aventurer dehors.

-Mais il y a peut être des blessés ? Père, je vous en prie insista la jeune fille.

-Il faut attendre que le brouillarde se lève.

-Mais…

-N'insiste pas Selma.

La jeune fille obéit.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Selma obtint la permission de sortir. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres explosions et son père pensait que le danger était écarté.

Il accompagna sa fille avec d'autres habitants du village. Ce fut la consternation quand ils virent la porte. Elle était en partie détruite. Le terrain autour semblait avoir été labouré par un engin titanesque, qui aurait pénétré le sol avec violence et fait jaillir des morceaux de roche dans toutes les directions. Le tremblement de terre conjugué aux tirs du Goa'uld avait eu raison d'elle.

Des morceaux de lourd naquadah étaient éparpillés aux alentours. C'était un véritable chaos qui émergeait lentement du brouillard au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait.

Le silence, seul, répondait aux interrogations des villageois. La porte des étoiles avait pratiquement disparu. Un morceau de l'anneau se dressait encore vers le ciel comme un membre fantôme noirci et déchiqueté , d'un corps qui aurait disparu.

La brume revint aussi vite qu'elle s'était dissipée, masquant la cruelle réalité d'un voile de douceur.

Selma fit le tour des vestiges.

-Attention lui cria Marouk, cela peut être dangereux.

-Il n'y a personne, apparemment ils ont tous pu s'enfuir, dit un villageois.

Seuls quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol près de l'anneau.

Marouk était atterré. Plus de porte plus aucun soutien de la Tau'ri. Et personne ne viendrait plus leur acheter le précieux minerais.

Gwydion, que s'est-il passé ? implora t-il dans une muette prière. Le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux il semblait désemparé. Plus de shapaï, un véritable chaos rocheux. L'avenir lui apparaissait sombre. Leur dieu les avait abandonnés.

-Allons-nous en d'ici dit-il. Retournons au village. Il n'y a plus rien.

Il prenait déjà la route du retour quand Selma lui cria d'arrêter.

-Ecoute ! j'entends quelque chose, ça vient de là dit-elle en montrant un amas de rocher.

Mais dans le brouillard si épais on ne pouvait plus distinguer les vivants des morts.

-Il n'y a rien. Tous ces hommes sont morts, dit le chef du village avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici.

Mais Selma était sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de l'homme immobile sur le sol. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Des ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait un gémissement.

-Il est vivant, Père ! cria la jeune fille.

Avec d'infinies précautions les villageois posèrent le mourant sur un brancard improvisé et le retour vers le village fut silencieux.

Du fond de sa fièvre, il sentait la douleur à chaque pas, une douleur qui irradiait son corps, une douleur si forte que bientôt il replongea dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

La souffrance affluait et envahissait tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait. Sa tête était comme prise dans un étau de fer et sa vision, floue.

Je suis mort pensa t-il, en voyant un visage d'ange penché sur lui.

-Père , il se réveille lança une voix jeune.

Son ange lui sourit.

-Non vous n'êtes pas mort, monsieur,

Sa vision s'éclaircit et il reprit totalement conscience. Il voulut s'asseoir mais un vertige subi le rejeta sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que tout cesse de tourner autour de lui.

-Où sommes nous ? s'inquiéta t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le cadre, une grotte aux murs recouverts de tentures pour préserver les habitants du froid et de l'humidité.

-Dans le village souterrain de Minera dit la voix grave et légèrement chevrotante du vieillard qui vint s'asseoir près de Jack.

-Je suis Marouk, le chef du village.

-Que s'est-il passé articula t-il ?

-Vous avez eu un grave accident, il y a eu un tremblement de terre la porte des étoiles a été en partie détruite et vous avez reçu de nombreux éclats. Il faut vous reposer. Je vous laisse entre les mains de ma fille.

O'Neill que ce peu de mots avait affaibli, ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

_Base de Cheyenne Mountain _

_Le général Hammond retrouva avec un certain plaisir son ancien bureau. Il n'avait pas quitté la base de son plein gré, mais sur ordre du président, juste avant l'attaque d'Anubis sur la terre. Il se prenait parfois à regretter sa vie d'antan, quand les dossiers s'entassaient sur son bureau de Washington. Son nouveau poste était un peu trop statique à son goût. Beaucoup de réunions et de paperasserie et des tonnes de diplomatie étaient exigées pour mener à bien des négociations souvent délicates devant la commission des finances, quand il fallait justifier les sommes pharaoniques dont avait besoin le projet porte des étoiles._

_Il prit dans ses mains la plaque portant le nom du général O'Neill. Il soupira et la reposa à sa place, bien en vue. Il n'occupait pas le poste de Jack, juste son remplacement qu'il espérait aussi bref que possible. _

_Il lut les rapports, la montagne de rapport concernant la disparition de O'Neill et de SG1. _

_Ils n'avaient pas quitté la base, ils avaient simplement disparu ! Un matin ils étaient entrés à la base, avaient signé le registre. On les avait vus au mess, dans les couloirs. Daniel ce jour là rangeait son bureau croulant sous les artéfacts envoyés après le décès de Catherine Langsford. Siler avait mentionné la livraison qu'il avait faite au bureau de Daniel, des dizaines de cartons, plusieurs tours du poste de garde jusqu'au niveau 19. Le général O'Neill avait quitté son bureau vers 19 heures 30, plusieurs personnes l'avaient rencontré se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. _

_Le colonel Carter avait passé un long moment dans son labo ce jour là. Il n'y avait aucune sortie prévue. C'était une calme journée d'après la tempête. Les réplicateurs vaincus, la menace Goa'uld se dissipant, c'était une sorte de période de transition où chacun vaquait à ses occupations, rattrapant le temps perdu. Il y avait tant à faire à la base, et les quelques mois précédents avaient été chargés en missions dangereuses et en évènements dramatiques. _

_Le soir, niSG1, ni le général O'Neill n'avaient passé la barrière de sécurité à la surface. Mais personne ne s'en était inquiété. C'était chose fréquente qu'ils passent la nuit à la base. Durant les deux heures du service au mess ce soir là, une cinquantaine de personnes avaient pris leur repas, Cependant aucune ne se rappelait les avoir vus à un moment où à un autre. _

_Ce n'est que le lendemain que leur disparition parut évidente. Walter attendit le général O'Neill une partie de la matinée, ce qui en soit n' était pas un évènement extraordinaire, le général n' arrivait pas souvent avant 9H 30 ou même 10 heures, car il quittait la base rarement avant minuit le soir. _

_A 11 heures il commença à s'inquiéter, essaya de joindre le général chez lui, sur son portable, mais en vain. . Il eut un coup au cœur quand on s'aperçut que le colonel Carter, Teal'c et Daniel Jackson étaient absents. Le bureau de Daniel était en désordre, la porte grande ouverte, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer. _

_Dans un premier temps on pensa à un enlèvement. Mais personne ne pouvait quitter la base sans être repéré aussitôt. Cette hypothèse fut écartée rapidement. _

_Le colonel Reynolds prit le commandement momentanément avant l'arrivée de quelqu'un de plus gradé. La porte des étoiles fut inspectée minutieusement, aucune entrée ni sortie depuis les dernière vingt quatre heures._

_Le général Hammond acheva de relire tous les rapports pour la énième fois. Il n'y trouva rien de plus, pas le moindre détail qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie de cette énigme. Pas de trace de téléportation résiduelle, rien qui put expliquer ce phénomène. Ce n'était pas non plus les Asguards. _

_Le général Hammond ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il expliqua la situation au président. Le projet Stargate devait continuer sans eux. _

_Hammond relisait le rapport de Siler sur la coupure de courant qui était intervenue le jour de la disparition. Il n'était pas technicien et avait besoin d'éclaircissement sur certains points. _

_-Que s'est-il passé à ce moment là, dit –il en montrant une double courbe. _

_-Il y a eu une surcharge de la porte répliqua le sergent. _

_-Logiquement la surcharge devrait se manifester par une intensité plus grande, et là on voit nettement deux courbes._

_-Oui en effet, je l'avais remarqué mon général, mais je ne me l'explique pas. _

_-Ce sera votre priorité sergent. Laissez tous vos autres travaux et examinez toutes les enregistrement en détail. Je veux une explication._

_-A vos ordres mon général. _

Planète Minera

Le général O'Neill se remettait lentement de ses blessures, il avait eu plusieurs fractures qui étaient maintenant en bonne voie de guérison. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience il n'avait eu de cesse de se lever pour aller jusqu'à la porte.

-Il faut que j'aille voir dit-il en s'appuyant sur une grossière béquille de bois.

-Mais vous pouvez à peine marcher protesta Selma,

-Je vais bien répondit-il sèchement, mais je deviens fou à rester immobile, il faut que je parte. Il faut que je sache ce que sont devenus mes amis.

La jeune fille était atterrée, elle avait reçu l'ordre formel de son père de surveiller le blessé, il ne devait pas bouger et surtout ne pas sortir de la grotte.

-Père ! appela t-elle en se précipitant dans une autre pièce.

Marouk apparut et obligea O'Neill à se rallonger. Celui-ci manquant de forces ne put que le laisser faire.

-Mes amis… murmura t-il en se rallongeant avec un soupir.

Le simple fait de se lever l'avait épuisé.

-Vos amis ne sont pas ici, dit Marouk en s'asseyant.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Presque trois semaines. Vous avez été inconscient très longtemps. Mais il faut vous ménager.

-Racontez-moi…

-Le jour de votre arrivée Gwydion est entré dans une colère noire, car le shapaï avait été activé. C'était l'annonce de l'arrivée de prêcheurs. Il a aussitôt ouvert le feu, et fait trembler le sol qui s'est fendu, creusant un large sillon , et la porte a été détruite.

Le général s'assit brusquement dans le lit et porta une main à son front en gémissant…la jeune fille doucement le fit se rallonger.

-Pas de gestes brusques.

-Détruite… la porte est détruite… Oh mon dieu ! C'est impossible, même une pluie de météorite ne le pourrait pas…

Jack sentit le découragement l'envahir. Plus de porte signifiait : pas de retour sur terre. Cela lui rappela aussitôt son séjour forcée sur Edora mais là il n'y aurait pas de Laira pour lui redonner goût à la vie, rien qu'un vieillard, une enfant et des ombres au fond de la grotte. Des villageois sans doute dont il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir les silhouettes. Le découragement le prit.

Marouk comprit ce que ressentait cet homme. Lui même aurait éprouvé la même chose dans un pareil cas.

-Dès que vous irez mieux on vous conduira à la porte. Mais pour l'instant vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire : Guérir.

A bord du Dédale

Le colonel Caldwell se renfonça dans son siège, tout se passait au mieux. Sur Atlantis il avait bien eu quelques frictions avec le docteur Weir , mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. « Quelle femme ! » pensa t-il en souriant intérieurement. Le voyage avait été très calme. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'ennemis dans la galaxie depuis que les principaux grands maîtres Goa'ulds avaient disparu. La destruction des réplicateurs avait achevé l'oeuvre de paix. Le nouveau danger venait des Ori, mais ils n'avaient pas de vaisseaux et voyageaient de planètes en planètes par les portes des étoiles. Les routes spatiales étaient désertes et l'hyperpropulsion les conduisait vers la planète Minera , léger détour avant leur arrivée sur terre pour un long repos bien mérité.

Il relisait le rapport qu'il avait reçu de la base de Cheyenne Moutain. La destruction de la porte de Minera avait chamboulé beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas en main toutes les cartes, mais le président avait insisté pour que le Dédale, non seulement sauve le général O'Neill s'il était encore vivant mais poursuive les liens commerciaux existants entre la terre et ce peuple. Un chargement de naquadrium devait les attendre.

Du ciel, Minera était une petite boule couleur de sable et de terre brûlée. Pas de grands océans, quelques fleuves se jetant dans de petites mers intérieures, c'était une planète en partie désertique et peu peuplée. Le climat était soumis à de violentes pluies qui pouvaient durer des jours, le reste de l'année le temps était très sec, ainsi que l'avait décrit Mitchell dans son rapport. Il n'y avait pas de grandes villes juste quelques villages. La végétation de type désertique ne se voyait pas depuis le Dédale. Le marron était la couleur dominante.

Caldwell fit positionner le vaisseau sur une orbite basse, et observa la planète à la recherche des restes de la porte.

-Une grande concentration de naquadah mon colonel ! 123 degrés sud !

-C'est sans doute le shapaï. Nous allons rester en position juste au dessus. Q'une équipe se tienne prête à être téléportée à la surface.

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

L'équipe composée de Caldwell, du major Hatkins et de trois simples soldats se matérialisa à une dizaine de mètres de la porte. Le spectacle était si apocalyptique qu'ils restèrent muets quelques secondes. Le terrain avait été comme labouré par une main gigantesque et il ne restait que des blocs noircis et calcinés de ce qui avait été une porte des étoiles.

. -Des signes de vie major ?

-Très faibles à quelques kilomètres vers le nord.

-Sans doute les villageois qui se terrent dans les grottes. Allons-y.

Caldwell se demandait quelle force avait pu causer un tel cataclysme. Seule la combinaison d'un tremblement de terre et d'une bombe boostée au naquadah avait pu faire un tel dégât. En bon militaire il essayait d'évaluer la puissance de la bombe, mais il renonça, elle devait être colossale, et le Goa'uld qui possédait une telle force était encore un dangereux adversaire.

Ils se mirent en route en marchant avec précaution, le sol leur paraissait instable et de nombreux trous étaient autant d'embûches sous leurs pas. La végétation avait disparu à des kilomètres à la ronde et des restes d'incendies brûlaient encore avivés par un vent sec. Il n'y avait plus de traces de corps, pourtant des flaques de sang séchées témoignaient de la brutalité des combats qui avaient eu lieu en cet endroit.

Le colonel Caldwell mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière vive. Un énorme soleil les éblouissait de ses rayons faisant danser devant leurs yeux le paysage fragmenté en des milliers de mirages. Des surfaces brillantes comme de l'eau apparaissaient et disparaissaient, les étourdissant de leur flamme. Un vertige subit lui fit fermer les yeux. Trop chaud ce soleil pensa t-il !

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit sa marche lente dans les décombres.

Brusquement le vent enfla et un voile de brume cacha le soleil qui avait commencé à brûler les visages. La chaleur tomba d'un seul coup tandis que le brouillard enveloppait le paysage, le masquant et le rendant opaque aux militaires aguerris. De violentes trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur la région.

-C'est certainement la brume dont a parlé le colonel Mitchell dans son rapport cria Hatkins pour se faire entendre.

-On ne voit pas à deux mètres dit une voix.

-Regroupez vous au son de ma voix cria Caldwell, ne vous dispersez pas. Nous ne devons pas être loin des ruines du village.

Les hommes se regroupèrent et marchèrent en silence. Après un long moment,

les premières ruines apparurent.

-Il faut attendre que les guetteurs avertissent Marouk et que l'on vienne nous chercher. Ne bougeons plus ordonna Caldwell.

Ils s'assirent sur des pierres au bord du chemin et ils ne durent pas attendre bien longtemps. Des hommes armés les encadrèrent aussitôt. Caldwell se présenta et ils furent aussitôt conduits dans les souterrains où les attendait Marouk.

Caldwell pénétra le premier dans la grotte, et après avoir salué Marouk demanda :

-Qu'est devenu le général O'Neill ?

-Rassurez vous, il a été gravement blessé par les explosions mais il est en bonne voie de guérison.

Ils suivirent quelques couloirs et arrivèrent à la partie qui servait de logement.

-Caldwell ! ravi de voir un visage connu fit la voix de O'Neill.

-Mon général ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis coincé ici, mais je suppose que vous êtes venus avec le Dédalus.

-En effet.

-Alors partons.

-Le général Landry m'a confié une mission, et je ne rentre pas sur terre immédiatement, de nouveaux ordres viennent de me parvenir. Je vais vous conduire sur la planète la plus proche.

-Naturellement. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'avec la destruction de notre porte l'arrivée de votre vaisseau résout tous nos problèmes dit Marouk avec satisfaction. Suivez moi, je vais vous donner ce dont nous avions convenus.

Les transactions terminées, O'Neill et l'équipe de Caldwell furent téléportés sur le Dédalus. Un kilo de naquadrium fut également remonté à bord de l'appareil.

Au moment où un message s'apprêtait à être envoyé la radio tomba en panne.

Caldwell s'adressa à son officier scientifique :

-Que se passe t-il major ?

-Les communications sont en panne, je pense pouvoir réparer, mais il me faudra quelques heures.

-Nous ne pourrons donc pas envoyer de messages à la Terre pour les prévenir de votre retour général O'Neill.

O'Neill ne répondit que par un sourire. Rentrer chez lui, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour le moment.

-Quelle est votre mission Caldwell ? demanda O'Neill un peu plus tard.

-Mon général, les choses ont beaucoup bougé durant ces trois semaines, et je dois porter secours à une population en détresse sur une autre planète visitée par des prêcheurs.

-Vous allez leur trouver un refuge ?

-En effet !

-Mais cela ne durera qu'un temps, hélas, les prêcheurs reviennent toujours.

-Non, il n'y a pas de shapaï, ce peuple sera en sécurité tant que les prêcheurs n'ont pas de vaisseaux.

-C'est en effet une bonne solution répondit O'Neill. Vous me déposez où ?

-Sur P8H765, c'est une planète peu peuplée où il n'y a pas de Goa'ulds, ni d'Ori. Je resterai en position au dessus de la porte jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rentré sur terre.

-Et le code ?

-Le général Landry m'a confié un GDO.

Quelques heures plus tard le Dédalus se positionnait au dessus de la planète et le général O'Neill fut téléporté à proximité du shapaï.

Le paysage était verdoyant, et il faisait beau, le général O'Neill respira un grand coup s'emplissant les poumons d'air frais. C'était si agréable après le séjour de plusieurs semaines dans des grottes. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas, et appuya sur les symboles de la terre et quand le vortex fut ouvert il composa le code.

Salle d'embarquement.

Il était minuit passé et les alarmes mugissaient depuis plus d'une minute. Sam qui ne dormait pas était arrivée dans la salle de contrôle en courant.

-On a un code sergent ? demanda t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Son cœur battait à grands coups, une arrivée non prévue au milieu de la nuit pouvait être le début d'une catastrophe. Ou bien, le retour…

Elle s'interdit de s'aventurer plus loin, de peur d'une terrible déception.

-Harriman ? s'impatienta t-elle.

-Non mon colonel, pas encore.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, interminables…

-C'est le code du colonel Caldwell ! dit Harriman en levant les yeux vers Sam.

-Caldwell ! Ouvrez l'iris !

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? pensa t-elle le colonel a dû avoir un gros problème avec le Dédale pour venir par une porte des étoiles.

-Appelez tout de suite le général Landry ordonna t-elle.

L'homme qui passa la porte ne ressemblait en rien à Caldwell, il s'appuyait sur une grossière béquille de bois. Les jambes de Sam ployèrent sous son corps, victimes d'une étrange faiblesse. C'était LUI. Il était sale, barbu, les cheveux mal coupés, le visage pâle, mais c'était lui.

Elle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement.

Pris d'un soudain épuisement il vacilla, mais par la force de sa volonté il resta debout. Les silhouettes autour de lui devinrent floues et il écarquilla les yeux pour ajuster sa vision, mais rien n'y fit. Landry et les soldats présents semblaient disparaître dans une sorte de brume, tandis qu'un visage familier apparut très nettement devant lui. Elle avait le visage grave et tourmenté et semblait elle semblait aussi très angoissée.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, puis il entendit sa voix murmurer.

-Mon général, vous allez bien ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, hocha seulement la tête, tandis qu'une équipe médicale s'occupait déjà de lui. C'est allongé sur un brancard qu'on l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Trois jours plus tard, salle de briefing.

-Je peux dire que tu as de la chance Jack ! conclut Landry en souriant.

-C'est vrai, beaucoup de chance.

-Qu'allez vous faire maintenant Jack ? demanda la voix de Daniel.

Elle en était sûre, il allait repartir pour Washington, elle ne le reverrait plus. Son cœur se serra. Quand cela finirait-il un jour ? tous ces espoirs sans cesse déçus, et cette douleur permanente au cœur qui la rongeait jour après jour. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne se réjouissait pas de son retour comme elle l'aurait dû. Quelque chose s'était cassé en elle. Touts ces espoirs déçus et ces attentes vaines l'avaient usée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de le voir dans la base, ici, près d'elle. Non, elle savait qu'il allait repartir dès qu'il serait guéri, et cela détruisait tout. Elle avait un peu honte d'elle… de son attitude… de son égoïsme.

Elle avait vaguement entendu O'Neill répondre à Daniel que son devoir l'attendait, là bas… elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

-Qu'en pensez-vous colonel ?

Elle sursauta, le général Landry venait de lui poser une question et elle n'avait rien suivi du briefing.

-Carter !

La voix de Jack la saisit en plein cœur, il n'y avait que lui pour prononcer son nom de cette façon, d'une manière à la fois douce et ferme.

Elle surprit le regard entre Jack et Landry.

Mon dieu, elle n'avait rien écouté !

-Je vous demandais colonel si vous pouviez nous donner un éclaircissement sur la destruction de la porte de Minera.

Le professionnalisme de Sam reprenant le dessus, elle se lança dans une longue explication sur la conjugaison des deux forces en présence, à savoir une bombe au naquadrium lancée par le Goa'uld Gwydion et un violent séisme.

-C'est vrai que le Goa'uld a dû se servir en premier dans les mines de naquadrium ajouta Cameron.

-Marouk s'est bien gardé de nous en parler, ajouta Daniel.

-Carter, pensez vous que le séisme ait pu être provoqué ?

-Je ne peux le dire avec certitude, mon général, mais c'est peu probable.

Ils continuèrent à évoquer un moment la cupidité habituelle des Goa'ulds et celui-ci sous une apparence bénéfique était sans doute un des pires, une fausse bonté ajoutée à un esprit protecteur. Piège dans lequel était tombé le naïf Marouk.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue mon général, comment Marouk a t-il pu faire alliance avec la Terre ? Gwydion était forcément au courant.

-Cet exact, et je peux vous le dire maintenant. C'était un accord secret passé directement entre le chef de l'Etat et le Goa'uld. Le président ne tenait pas à ce que le SGC soit mis au courant.

Landry sembla offusqué par cette révélation.

-Mais depuis quand le président agit-il seul ?

-Il souhaitait un maximum de discrétion. Le naquadrium étant hautement instable et inutilisable tel quel, il a fallu trouver un procédé pour le stabiliser et ce sont des recherches qu'il a commandé à un laboratoire militaire commandé par le colonel Sverenska.

- Une russe ?

-C'est exact poursuivit O'Neill. Ce sont les meilleures spécialistes dans ce domaine.

-C'est inouï ça et pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

-Justement parce que ce sont des russes ! Et que cela s'est fait à l'insu du Pentagone.

-Que leur avons nous promis en échange ?

-La moitié de ce que nous récolterons.

-Evidemment cette technique a aussi été donnée au Goa'uld. Tout cela sur le dos du naïf Marouk, s'indigna Daniel.

A cet instant un autre phénomène insolite se produisit. Teal'c releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard affolé de Daniel, et celui interrogateur de Jack, tandis que Sam murmura « mais que se passe t-il » ?

Ils étaient tous les quatre victime d'une hallucination collective. C'était la première fois. Chacun avait à un moment ou à un autre éprouvé cette sorte de dédoublement, d'effacement, mais ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue ou du manque de sommeil.

Daniel voulut se lever mais il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement, il était comme collé au fauteuil. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Teal'c était immobile, les deux mains posées sur la table. Le visage de Jack en face d'elle exprimait la stupeur. Mais le plus incroyable se réalisa. Les quatre regards se fixèrent soudain sur les silhouettes de Cameron Mitchell et du général Landry qui se dissolvaient dans une sorte de brume, et finirent par disparaître.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne purent dire un seul mot tellement le phénomène étaient extraordinaire.

La voix de O'Neill réveilla Sam de sa torpeur

-Carter !

-Mon général balbutia t-elle, je ne sais pas….

Puis ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le bruit attira le sergent Harriman qui entendant les voix se précipita.

-Oh mon dieu ! vous êtes là !

-Bien sûr on est là ! Où voulez vous qu'on soit ! réagit Jack au quart de tour. Mais où sont passé Mitchell et Landry ?

-Vous…vous…qui ? je… je vais prévenir tout de suite le gé.. général Hammond bégaya Walter.

-Hammond ! s'exclama Daniel, repris en chœur par les trois autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard le général Hammond arrivait au pas de course. Il avait l'air stupéfait, son visage rond était rougi d'avoir couru et ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Je ne voulais pas le croire murmura t-il , mais dieu soit loué, vous êtes bien là !

-Général Hammond, dit Jack , mais que faites-vous dans la base ?

-Mais Jack, vous aviez disparu, je vous remplace.

-Vous …. Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et regarda ses amis. Tous ils offraient la même stupéfaction que lui.

-Et où sont le général Landry et le colonel Mitchell ?

-Qui ?

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Ce fut Sam qui reprit ses esprits la première.

-Mon général dit-elle en s'adressant à Hammond, je crois que nous avons un gros problème, mais pour le moment je n'arrive pas à le cerner…

-Ah oui ! nous avons un très gros problème la coupa Jack. Vous disiez tout à l'heure, Georges que nous avions disparu , mais je suis le seul à être restés coincés sur Minera, SG1 est rentré à la base, il y a plus de trois semaines, de justesse c'est vrai, mais ils sont tous revenus sains et saufs…

-Non, non, dit Hammond vous avez disparu depuis six mois, brusquement sans laisser de traces.

-Ecoutez, c'est simple, on ne peut pas avoir raison tous les deux, dit Jack avec brusquerie. On va consulter les rapports de mission, ce sera le seul moyen de comprendre cette histoire.

-Walter, apportez tous les documents sur les recherches entreprises pour retrouver SG1 et le général O'Neill.

-Oui, monsieur dit le sergent.

-En attendant ! je vous envoie tous à l'infirmerie ! Vous me paraissez assez perturbés conclut Hammond.

Jack était si troublé par ces événement qu'il obéit docilement.

-Carter, vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ?

-Je réfléchis, tant que je n'aurai pas vu les rapports, je ne veux pas m'avancer.

-Mais vous avez bien une idée ? insista Jack avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Oui, mais c'est si extravagant que je ne veux rien dire pour le moment.

-Une histoire de monde parallèle ? proposa Daniel.

-Mais oui c'est sûrement ça reprit Jack, cela expliquerait pourquoi c'est Hammond qui dirige la base.

-Mon général, attendons un peu si vous le permettez. Il faut être très prudent. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, on aurait eu des doubles dans ce monde, hors apparemment il n'y en avait pas.

Tout en devisant ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Le général Hammond avait prévenu le personnel, qui les attendait leur réservant un accueil chaleureux.

-Même dans un monde parallèle on n'aurait pas eu ça, murmura Jack.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda le docteur Brigthman.

-Le général Hammond semble croire que nous avons besoin d'un examen complet dit Jack.

Très vite le personnel se mit au travail. Deux heures plus tard le médecin rendit son verdict, SG1 allait parfaitement bien. Seul Jack présentait des séquelles physiques de ses blessures mais tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.

Les questions se bousculaient dans leur tête, mais le personnel infirmier avait reçu l'ordre de Hammond de ne pas répondre à leurs questions. Celui-ci soupçonnait quelque chose de grave et ne voulait pas que des bruits de couloir entravent la recherche de la vérité.

En sortant de l'infirmerie ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle de briefing ainsi que leur avait demandé Hammond.

-Bien, maintenant que je suis rassuré sur votre état de santé nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Hammond s'était assis en haut de la table, Jack à sa droite et Sam à sa gauche, ensuite Daniel et Tea'lc. Sg1 et son général reconstitué pour un moment.

Un même sourire sur les lèvres de Sam et Jack, un coup d'œil entre eux, ils s'étaient compris et pensaient la même chose.

Ils commencèrent à étudier en silence les rapports.

Ils passèrent rapidement sur les visites des planètes, les missions de routine.

Sam s'attarda sur les schémas des surcharges de la porte, tous les phénomènes inexpliqués qui avaient pu se produire depuis quelques mois.

-Il n'y a aucun rapport de Cameron ? constata Daniel.

Regard interrogateur de Hammond.

-Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous évoquez ce nom. Je ne comprends pas. Le colonel Mitchell n'a jamais rejoint le programme porte des étoiles. Le général Landry n'ont plus. Ils sont tous les deux en Iraq.

-Quoi !

-Mais, il y a trois heures à peine nous étions tous autour de cette table…

-Oui surenchérit Daniel ; le général Landry était à votre place, J'étais entre Jack et Teal'c et en face il y avait Sam et Cameron.

-Oui, et d'un coup pppfff ! plus rien, ils ont disparu, ajouta Jack avec un geste de la main.

Hammond ne savait plus quoi penser. Devant lui, le rapport de la visite médicale disant que l'équipe était en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales.

Il prit à son tour la parole. Expliquant que le 13 avril SG1 et le général O'Neill commandant de la base avaient disparu. Il parla longuement des recherches entreprises. Il refit tout le récit des événements ayant suivi leur disparition.

Ils ne pipèrent mot pas durant tout le récit se jetant par moment des regards stupéfaits.

-Le 13 avril réfléchit Daniel, mais c'est le jour où j'ai reçu toute la collection de Catherine Langsford !

-Comment pouvez vu en être sûr ?

-Catherine a été enterrée le 11 et j'ai reçu ses affaires le surlendemain.

-Et alors, où voulez vous ne venir ?

-J'essaie simplement de raccorder les évènements entre eux. Comme nous n'avons aucun rapport de mission sur ce que nous avons fait, il me faut reconstituer la chronologie.

En se faisant aider de Tea'lc, Sam et Jack il entreprit un long récit où se mêlait la planète Minera et son naquadrium, les Prêcheurs et les Ori, Gwydion, Marouk et le tremblement de terre, leur retour précipité et la disparition du général O'Neill.

Hammond l'interrompait parfois pour approfondir certains points. Se profila devant ses yeux une tout autre réalité que celle qu'il avait vécu, en remplaçant Jack à son poste et en dirigeant la base depuis 6 mois.

-Cette fois-ci c'est clair Sam, nous étions dans une dimension parallèle.

-Il y a quelques chose qui me chiffonne dit-elle. Où sont nos doubles ?

-Apparemment il n'y en avait pas.

-En effet, nous avons disparu d'un monde pour entrer dans un autre. Et cela ne s'était jamais produit. Et tout a commencé le 13 avril. Il faut que nous réfléchissions à ce que nous avons fait ce jour là, dans les moindres détails. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe et je sens que c'est essentiel.

-La journée a été longue dit Hammond, il est plus de minuit. Je propose que chacun prenne un repos bien mérité et nous nous reverrons demain. Cependant il y a un petit problème, vos quartiers… ont été déménagés et sont occupés par d'autres personnes.

-C'est naturel dit O'Neill.

-J'espère que j'ai toujours mon appartement s'inquiéta Daniel.

-Non docteur Jackson. Bien que nous n 'ayons eu aucune preuve de votre mort il a bien fallu régler certains détails, comme le problème causé par votre appartement. Votre propriétaire réclamait vos loyers en retard.

-Mais mes affaires ?

-Elles sont ici rassurez-vous. Nous les avons stockés soigneusement dans une salle du 6ème niveau.

Le soupir de soulagement de Daniel fut perceptible.

-Merci mon général.

-Je suppose dit Sam que la maison du général O'Neill et la mienne n'ont pas changé ?

-Naturellement puisqu'elles vous appartiennent. Il y aura peut être juste un peu de poussière ajouta Hammond avec un sourire.

-Bon la question est réglée pour ce soir, nous allons tous chez moi, dans cette grand maison vide, il y a suffisamment de chambres d'amis, conclut Jack.

Maison de Jack.

Ils entrèrent en silence, tandis que Jack faisait le tour du propriétaire, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c s'assirent dans le salon. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le général Hammond, la maison était propre. Visiblement le ménage était fait régulièrement.

-Vous avez vu mon général, il n'y a pas un grain de poussière !

-Oui, je crois qu'Hammond n'a jamais cru à notre mort, il a toujours pensé que nous reviendrions chez nous.

-C'est bien de lui ça !

-Bon en attendant il reste quelques bières dans le frigo, deux ou trois conserves ! ça vous tente ?

Ils improvisèrent une petite dînette arrosée de bière brune. Ils mangèrent en silence et Jack se renfonça dans le fauteuil

-Carter ?

-Je réfléchissais à ce qui nous est arrivé, mon général.

-Vous avez une idée ?

-Il faudrait que nous nous rappelions en détail ce que nous avons fait le 13 avril. D'après le général Hammond, nous avons disparu dans la soirée. Mais il ne peut pas situer l'heure exacte.

-Pour moi ce n'est pas difficile, je n'ai pas quitté mon bureau et j'ai passé ma journée et une partie de la nuit à ranger les objets que m'avait légué Catherine, commença Daniel.

-Nous sommes restés longtemps avec Teal'c pour l'aider. Je me souviens qu'il y en avait jusqu'au plafond et nous avons passé au moins tout l'après midi à trier des centaines de statuettes et de tablettes. Et vous mon général ?

-Je suis resté au bureau une partie de la journée, j'ai passé de nombreux coups de fils, en ai reçu quelques uns, et lu plusieurs rapports d'un ennui ! Ensuite je vous ai rejoins dans le bureau de Daniel. Il devait être 19 heures 30.

-Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

-Si si, je me souviens d'un détail, nous avons eu une coupure du système d'alimentation. Mais c'est revenu au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si on faisait quelque chose de particulier à ce moment là dit Teal'c.

-Moi non plus dit Daniel. Je devais sûrement entrain de ranger des objets. A la fin de la journée j'avais presque fini.

-Demain à la base, je verrai cette histoire de coupure, il doit y avoir des traces quelque part, dit Sam.

-Et si on allait dormir maintenant dit Jack en baillant. Vous savez où se trouvent les chambres d'amis. Il doit y avoir des draps dans l'armoire. Servez vous. Bonne nuit !

Base de Cheyenne Moutain.

A 9 h 30 tout le monde était déjà au travail à la base. Tandis que Sam travaillait sur la journée du 13 avril, O'Neill et Hammond étaient enfermés dans le bureau. Jack devait reprendre son poste et Hammond le mit au courant dans les moindres détails des dossiers en cours.

Daniel avait fermé la porte de son labo pour mieux réfléchir. Quelquefois il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. Il fouilla dans les documents et les photos qu'il avait prises le jour de leur disparition.

Tous les objets légués par Catherine avait été répertoriés et photographiés. Il était impossible pour lui de tout garder ici et le plus gros des articles avait été entreposé avec ses affaires personnelles au niveau 6.

La pièce était rangée différemment. Mais Daniel trouva très vite les documents dont il avait besoin. Il passa très rapidement sur une liasse de photos montrant des artéfacts connus ou ne présentant pas de mystère archéologique. Il mit de côté une dizaine de documents susceptibles de lui apporter de nouvelles informations.

Sam pendant ce temps travaillait avec Siler sur les fluctuations de la porte le jour de leur disparition.

-J'avais fait voir ces courbes au général Hammond, mais j'étais incapable de lui expliquer ce que c'était, expliqua Siler.

-Parce que vous n'aviez pas tous les éléments en main. Notre disparition ne paraissait pas avoir un lien avec ces courbes, or je suis sûre qu'il y en a un répondit Sam.

Il examinèrent un moment en silence les données de la porte durant la journée du 13 avril.

-Là, regardez la chute de la courbe, ici montra Sam en pointant un doigt sur le tracé.

-Oui, cela correspond à la coupure de courant que nous avons eu.

-C'est exact, et si mes souvenirs sont bons la coupure n'a pas duré plus d'une minute. Montrez moi les secondes qui ont suivi le rétablissement du courant.

Siler cliqua sur quelques liens et deux tracés apparurent très nettement pendant une trentaine de secondes.

-C'est à ce moment là que nous avons disparu.

-Comment pouvez vous en être sûre ?

-Ces fluctuations n'appartiennent pas à la porte, elles viennent d'autre chose.

-D'un des objets qu'avait reçus le docteur Jackson, peut être ?

Une leur apparut dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-C'est tout à fait possible, en effet.

-Mais vous disiez que les fluctuations étaient d'une autre nature.

-Je pense que nous avons eu affaire à un dédoublement de notre monde.

-Un monde parallèle ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, mais c'est quelque chose d'approchant.

Bureau de Daniel

Aidé de Teal'c, le jeune archéologue passa plusieurs heures, à travailler sur les photographies. De la dizaine qu'il avait sélectionnée il n'en retint que deux.

Sam lui avait fait part des conclusions au sujet de la coupure de courant, celle-ci s'était produite à 18 h 17 ce 13 avril. Fort de cette information il avait fait des recoupements. Ce matin aidé de ses amis il avait trié et classé une foule d'objets, et selon son habitude il les avait photographiés immédiatement.

-Je suis sûr que je manipulais un de ses deux objets puisque l'heure de la prise des clichés correspond.

Teal'c avait en main les deux photographies. Sur l'une on voyait une tablette que Daniel avait répertoriée comme étant de la 3ème dynastie, et sur l'autre un objet de forme allongée d'origine inconnue.

La traduction de la tablette ne donna aucune indication, ce n'était que le récit d'une bataille menée par le pharaon. Un texte historique important mais qui n'apportait aucune explication aux événements étranges.

-Il faut se concentrer sur cet objet dit Teal'c en le regardant avec attention. Avez vous d'autres photos Daniel Jackson ?

-En général je photographie les objets sur toutes les coutures, je vais regarder.

Dans son ordinateur, Daniel retrouva une quinzaine de clichés de l'artéfact. Sur une des faces, un texte gravé lui sembla des plus intéressant. Avec Teal'c il se plongea dans la traduction.

Salle de briefing.

-Mon général, je crois que nous avons trouvé dit Sam sans même attendre qu'O'Neill ait prit place.

-Je suis impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Tout a commencé le 13 avril à 18 h 17. Le système a reçu une surcharge qui a coupé le courant quelques instants. C'est à ce moment là que nous sommes passés dans un autre monde.

-Un monde parallèle ?

-Non, en fait il s'agit d'un monde qui s'est créé à partir de ce point précis, dit elle en montrant les diagrammes.

-Expliquez vous ! dit le général qui sentait venir avec désespoir des explications scientifiques qui allaient lui donner la migraine.

-Daniel c'est à vous dit Sam.

Le jeune homme fit circuler les photos sur lesquelles ils travaillaient depuis leur retour.

-Vous souvenez-vous de cet objet ?

O'Neill soupira :

-Il y en avait des centaines dans votre bureau Daniel, comment voulez vous qu'on se rappelle d'un en particulier ?

Daniel continua sans s'occuper de l'interruption de Jack, il avait l'habitude.

-Je tenais cet objet entre les mains lorsque a eu lieu la surcharge. Comme vous pouvez le constater sur les photos, il y a un texte qui n'apparaît pas à l'œil nu. J'ai donc fait un agrandissement de la photo d'origine, dit-il en leur faisant passer d'autres clichés.

Jack commençait à s'impatienter

-Et si vous en veniez au fait ?

-Ce texte est un dérivé de l'Ancien mais grâce à mes connaissances de cette langue et l'aide de Teal'c j'ai ….

Un coup d'œil furieux de Jack l'interrompit dans son élan.

-D'accord, j'abrège dit-il avec regret. Cet objet était un dispositif des anciens destiné à créer un nouvel univers. C'était une sorte de prison.

O'Neill les sourcils froncés se tourna vers son second.

-Carter ?

-C'est exact mon général, en touchant cet appareil à un endroit bien précis, le point le plus foncé ici sur la photo, on pouvait créer un nouvel univers.

Lorsque nous avons reçu le flux de données d'Atlantis, il y avait un descriptif de cet objet et une sorte de mode d'emploi mais nous ne savions pas que le docteur Langford allait en donner un à Daniel.

-Pourquoi parlez vous de prison ?

-parce que les Anciens était un peuple pacifiste et qu'ils ne concevaient pas d'enfermer les gens dans des prisons, alors il savaient fabriqué ce dispositif qui permettait de créer un nouvel univers dans lequel ils envoyaient leurs criminels. Une manière pour eux de s'en débarrasser d'une façon pas trop inhumaine. Naturellement c'était une punition radicale et définitive, il n'y avait aucun retour possible. La personne démarrait à l'instant même une nouvelle vie sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Une chose que je ne comprends pas dit O'Neill, Daniel aurait du être le seul à disparaître ! pourquoi nous ?

-Sans doute parce que nous étions dans la même pièce au moment où Daniel a touché l'artéfact. L'énergie nous a englobé tous les quatre. Normalement cela n'aurait pas du se faire. L'appareil est sans doute défectueux ce qui nous a permis de revenir.

-On l'a échappé belle dans ce cas, conclut O'Neill.

Le général O'Neill garda le silence un moment et se tournant vers Sam.

-Dites moi Carter, mais tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis cet incident…

-Cela ne nous concerne plus mon général …

-Mais.. pourtant cela était vrai !

-Bien sûr tout à fait vrai ! Ce monde continue sans nous, cela ne nous concerne plus.

-Tant mieux, ces Ori étaient terrifiants.

Quartiers de Sam quelques jours plus tard.

Sa situation n'avait guère changé depuis le retour dans leur réalité. Bien sûr le général O'Neill n'était pas à Washington, mais à la base. Le rapprochement n'était que géographique. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pu échanger quelques mots avec lui. Plusieurs fois elle s'était avancée jusqu'à sa porte, sur le point de frapper, mais elle avait reculé. A quoi bon ? Le cœur serrée elle avait renoncé.

Ce soir signait la fin de leur aventure. Les rapports étaient faits. Elle venait de rendre le sien qui serait ajouté à la longue liste confidentielle de tous les comptes-rendus de missions.

Demain serait un nouveau jour, avec Teal'c et Daniel elle devait partir en exploration de P9N765, un planète d'un lointain système solaire susceptible de posséder du naquadah. Elle soupira.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle retourna dans son labo terminer une expérience. Le travail lui avait toujours réussi. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, elle retraversa la base silencieuse, et gagnant ses quartiers, elle se coucha et trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Quelques semaines plus tard

-Demain matin à 10 heures réunion de tout le personnel dans la salle d'embarquement, jeta O'Neill.

Ce fut de cette façon qu'il termina le débriefing ce jour là.

Sam, étonnée du ton abrupt de son chef voulut intervenir :

-Mon général…

-Plus tard Carter l'interrompit-il.

Il disparut dans son bureau en refermant aussitôt la porte. Daniel regarda ses amis d'un air surpris.

-C'est très rare les réunions en salle d'embarquement, dit-il. C'est réservé aux cérémonies habituellement, et…

Sam perplexe, ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne savait plus que penser. O'Neill était distant depuis le retour dans leur réalité. Ils ne s'étaient pas dits trois mots, et ce mutisme inquiétait Sam. Elle était loin leur connivence d'autrefois. Déjà Sam lui cherchait des excuses. Sans doute l'épreuve qu'il vient de traverser, les blessures qu'il avait eu, sa crainte de ne pouvoir rentrer.

Tous ces évènements les avaient perturbés. Elle-même avait du mal à reprendre le fil de sa vie d'autrefois. Sans cesse elle revivait son angoisse de l'avoir perdu quand la porte de Minera avait été détruite. Elle aurait aimé qu'il leur parle, leur explique ce qui n'allait pas, car visiblement il y avait un gros problème. Elle le voyait à travers la vitre, les sourcils froncés, au téléphone écoutant son interlocuteur.

A regret elle quitta la pièce. Comme à l'habitude son labo serait son refuge où elle pourrait oublier pour un temps ses soucis en se plongeant dans des travaux qui lui prenaient son corps et son âme.

Elle revit Daniel et Teal'c à l'heure du repas. Ils se perdaient en spéculation. Daniel à son habitude envisageait toutes les possibilités. Personne ne répondant à ses propos il finit par se taire et le dîner s'acheva dans le silence.

Sam essaya de voir le général ce soir là, mais il avait quitté la base lui apprit Harriman. Elle hésita à l'appeler, fit le numéro puis au dernier moment raccrocha. Finalement elle termina sa soirée dans la salle de sport où elle s'épuisa de longues heures aux haltères et au putching ball. Cela évacua un peu de sa tension.

Le lendemain elle se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Tout le personnel était là sur plusieurs rangs. Sur la rampe il n'y avait pas d'estrades, rien qui n'indiqua une cérémonie officielle. Le silence se fit et Sam ordonna le garde à vous.

O'Neill et Hammond venaient de pénétrer dans la salle. Ils avaient revêtu tous les deux leur grand uniforme, la poitrine bardée de décorations.

Hammond monta sur la rampe pour voir l'ensemble de l'assistance. Puis il commença un discours où il loua les qualités de O'Neill et il le remercia pour tout le travail accompli au cours de ces mois passés à la tête du SGC. Il retraça sa carrière exemplaire et conclut par ces mots :

-Je regretterai beaucoup votre départ mais je comprends parfaitement votre décision.

L'assemblée resta muette de stupeur. Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine. IL partait, sans le lui dire, sans doute pour aller à Washington comme dans la ligne du temps qu'il venaient de vivre. Le président avait dû faire appel à lui. La colère gronda en elle, il ne l'avait même pas prévenue.

C'est dans un brouillard qu'elle entendit O'Neill parler de retraite, de quitter l'armée. Les mots se frayaient un passage difficilement jusqu'à sa conscience tellement elle était bouleversée. Elle ne retint que ces mots : « « retraite », « salle » « 14 heures » « accueil » « nouveau commandant ». Non il ne partait pas pour la capitale fédérale mais pour se retirer. Dans ce cas pourquoi n'en avoir parler à personne ? Même pas à elle, ni a SG1…

Les commentaires allaient bon train, le général O'Neill prenait sa retraite, c'était la stupéfaction. O'Neill était un chef apprécié de tous, la, plupart des personnes présentes étaient là depuis le début du projet et O'Neill avait su se les attacher, par son charisme et ses compétences.

Sam sortit de la salle sans parler à personne. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour digérer la nouvelle.

Elle passa les heures suivantes au fond de son labo, mais sans pouvoir réfléchir un seul instant à autre chose qu'à la nouvelle de son départ.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. Finalement 14 heures arriva. Chacun reprit sa place du matin se demandant qui allait être le nouveau commandant de la base. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un militaire dans le genre du général Bauer » pensa Sam en un éclair.

Une haute silhouette en civil s'avança. Le regard de Sam se brouilla. LUI ! Elle entendit à peine Hammond prononcer les mots d'accueil.

-Je vous présente le nouveau commandant de la base : Monsieur Jack O'Neill.

Jack était souriant, toute tension semblait avoir disparu de ses épaules. Son regard accrocha celui de Sam. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux pendant qu'il s'exprimait brièvement.

Un joyeux brouhaha envahit bientôt la salle d'embarquement. Elle s'éloigna un moment, profitant de ce qu'il était accaparé. Ses pas la conduisirent tout naturellement vers son labo, dont elle ferma la porte.

Elle ne savait plus que penser. Il avait démissionné de l'armée, quel gâchis ! une si belle carrière écourtée d'une manière aussi radicale. Il avait quitté l'armée ! Pour elle ? Certainement pas. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis si longtemps, à se demander s'il y avait encore une amitié entre eux. Elle repensa au moment intense qu'ils avaient vécu il y avait de ça plus de cinq ans. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de ne jamais en reparler. Leurs carrières respectives empêchaient tout rapprochement.

« Mais maintenant, pourquoi a t-il fait ça, sans m'en parler ? ». Elle hésitait entre la colère et la joie. Tout était possible, et son regard dans la salle d'embarquement l'avait transpercée, lui faisant battre le cœur douloureusement et l'obligeant à sortir, au bord du malaise.

Elle n'entendit pas cogner contre le battant. Il était là devant elle, en civil sa veste à la main, elle, assise à sa table, comme il y a deux ans, lors de cette entrevue où elle lui avait montré la bague, reçue de Pete.

-Deux sous pour vos pensées, belle dame ?

Elle le fixait sans pouvoir articuler un seul mot, la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée. Il l'avait fait pour elle, elle en était sûre maintenant.

-Pourquoi ne nous avez vous rien dit ?

elle insista sur le nous, ne voulant pas donner d'emblée un tour trop personnel à la conversation.

-Parce que ce n'était pas gagné du tout. Depuis notre retour je ne pense qu'à ça, mais le président refusait. Il avait tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Finalement j'ai du accepter de rester à la base. Il refusait ma retraite. Mais quitter l'armée paraissait un compromis acceptable.

-Mais …

Il la coupa :

-Carter, ne me dites pas que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'ai voulu quitter l'armée.

-Votre carrière…

-J'étais général, c'est déjà pas mal. Qu'est ce que cela m'aurait donné d'avoir une étoile de plus ?

-Un meilleur salaire peut être ? dit-elle avec malicieusement.

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle, toujours assise à sa table.

-Je l'ai fait pour vous Carter, pour nous…J'ai compris beaucoup de choses au cours de cette année durant laquelle j'ai dirigé cette base, autant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'aucune faveur, aucun poste, ne valait que l'on sacrifiât sa vie personnelle.

Il avait changé, ce qu'il avait vécu durant les quelques mois de leur « autre vie », lui avait prendre conscience de l'essentiel. Coincé par la destruction de la porte de Minera, il n'avait pu supporter l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait peut être jamais.

Maintenant debout devant elle, il le lui disait, plus par son regard que par des mots, car il avait toujours été avare de paroles. C'était un langage qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle se laissa aller, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'il essuya de son pouce, et il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

FIN

49


End file.
